


Chasing family

by Gwenfanatic



Series: As Fate Would Have it [1]
Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenfanatic/pseuds/Gwenfanatic
Summary: This fic is co-creatively developed by Kerry aka mom





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is co-creatively developed by Kerry aka mom

Blake had finally made it out to LA. He had been trying for the last four years to get picked up by a label. At 20 his mom had remarried and he finally felt like he didn't need to be there taking care of her all the time. That's when he made the decision; it was time for him to pursue his love of music. After four years of playing in bars his luck had finally won out. One night after he played at a bar in downtown Nashville a lady walked up to him and asked him if they could talk. At first he was taken aback wondering if he should know this woman; that is until she introduced herself as an A&R for Millennial Records based in LA. After a long conversation with her he agreed to meet her in LA to go over things and preform for the people who made the final call whether or not he would get signed on. One thing Blake sets up before he even gets out there is to play at the local hospital on the cancer unit. Ever since he lost his grandpa to cancer he started playing for patients going through the same thing. It's always special to him to see their faces relax and even light up if only for the few minutes he plays.  
.......................................................................  
Gwen had cried the day the doctor told her she had cancer. She cried the day she went into the hospital for her first treatment. She cried the day the first clump of blonde hair fell out. She cried a lot these days. Two months ago is when her world came crashing down. She had gone to the doctor with abdominal pain and after tons of test they told her she had a tumor on her uterus. She was scheduled for surgery where they removed her uterus and ovaries. Next, she was scheduled for in-patient chemo treatments. So here she sat in her hospital bed 23 years old with no chance of ever having kids of her own. That was the part that hurt the most. All Gwen had wanted to be since she was a little girl was a mom. She wanted at least four kids like her mom, but that was all out the window now at only 23. Gwen had only ever had two boyfriends. The first boyfriend she had met in high school but he broke up with her. The next boyfriend she had she met through one of her friends. He turned out to be a real asshole. When she was diagnosed he told her that this wasn't what he asked for. He didn't want to be taking care of a sick cancer patient for who knows how long, and heaven forbid she die. He said it just wasn't his thing to be with the sick girl so he dumped her. She lays in her hospital and cries yet again. One month without him and it still hurt just as much as the day he walked out. She was hopeless that anyone would ever love and want to marry her. No one in their right mind would agree to take care of a barren cancer patient and that thought was killing her just as much as the cancer was. 

"Gwen how are you doing today? Any nausea? Pain?" The nurse asks Lou 

"No today seems to be a good day." Gwen answers 

"Good. You know what could be really good for you since you're feeling ok today?"

"What would that be?" She asks skeptically 

"There is a guy coming in today to sing for the unit. I think you would really enjoy it!" 

"I don't know maybe. When is he coming?" 

"He is supposed to be singing around 2:30. At least think about ok? It would really do you some good to get out of this room for a little while. If you go and get tired or aren't enjoying it you can come back to your room."

"Yeah I'll think about it. Thanks Lou."

Lou and Gwen had been friends for years they just never thought their paths would cross this way too. God had other plans though.  
................................................................  
Blake had met the label this morning at 10 am and yet again it didn't go so well for him. He wasn't gonna lie he was disappointed but it was a step farther than he has gotten in the past so he tries to keep his head up. He has the hospital gig in an hour so he heads back to his hotel to freshen up and get ready to go.  
:::::::::::::::  
Lou had been dropping hints all morning that Gwen needed to go see this guy perform. It's really starting to annoy Gwen. Like is she seriously not allowed to sulk that the life she dreamed of having has gone up in flames. However, to get her friend and nurse to leave her alone she agreed to go.  
................................................................  
Blake had set up and the patients were filing into the little sitting area. He was sitting tuning his guitar when she walked in. For whatever reason, fate maybe, he looked just as Gwen was walking in and their eyes met. He smiled at her and she blushed looking at the floor. Blake was intrigued. She had a bandanna wrapped around her head and a few thin strands of blonde hair sneaking out. Even sick and for sure skinnier than she normally would be, she was beautiful to Blake. He was finding it hard to continue tuning as he couldn't keep his eyes off her, and considering the fact that when he looked she was already staring, it seems she is feeling the same way. Blake started playing and he had to consciously look away from this beautiful women sitting to his left and look at the rest of the room of people.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Gwen couldn't understand what was going on. From the minute she walked into the sitting area she couldn't keep her eyes of this man sitting behind the guitar. Something about him drew her in and kept her focus. She blushed and looked away for a minute when she found his eyes on her too. She couldn't look away for to long though. After he finished she felt dread come up in her. What is wrong with her? She has never met him before much less have even talked to him.  
........................................................................................................  
"Gwen did you enjoy the singing?" Lou asked with a knowing smirk on her face

"Maybe" Gwen answered look at her lap blushing

"Is it too early to say I told you so?" She laughs

"Shut up ok" Gwen laughs back

Lou sits down on the bed next to Gwen. 

"Time for a dose." 

"I know. It WAS a good day. Can I admit something to you?"

"Always Gwen your one of my best friends." 

"There was something about him. I don't know how to put it into words but there was just something about him. It was like a magnetic pull between us. I don't know I'm probably crazy. No one is gonna be interested in me, especially being in here, like; I look sick."

"Gwen this.." she motions with her hands to all the medical equipment "doesn't take away from you. It doesn't define who you are. It doesn't take away from your worth!"

Gwen looks at her hands in her lap "then why did he leave?" She asks barely audible 

"Gwen! Don't you dare go there. He was the biggest asshole I have ever met. I'm glad he is gone you deserve so much better. Hey maybe you can catch the cowboy?!?" 

"OMG Lou he was only here today and like I said I'm sure he wasn't interested in someone like me." 

They two women hear a knock at the door. Assuming it's more doctors or someone coming to take more blood she yells "come in". Blake walks in looking like he instantly loses all his confidence when he sees her, because if he is being honest he did. 

"Hi! I'm not interrupting am I?" Blake asks sounding like a scared little boy

"Nope absolutely not I was just leaving." Lou say as she starts walking out the door but turns around after she passes him giving Gwen a thumbs up and a huge smile

"Really did I interrupt? I didn't mean to make her leave." Blake says nervously scared of her reaction since she has yet to say a word

"No your ok." Gwen says with a smile

"I'm Blake by the way." 

"I'm Gwen. You have a really great voice by the way." 

Gwen and Blake talk for the next four hours, never shutting up. Blake finds himself wondering how in the world talking to a stranger could feel so natural. Gwen finds herself the happiest she has been in a long. 

"Well Gwen I really should let you get some sleep. You are starting to look tired." 

"I'm tired but I kinda don't want you to go. Is that too forward?" Gwen says looking like she is scared he is gonna run for the hills

"No Gwen. It's not 'cause if I'm being honest, I really don't want to go." Blake says while reaching out from the foot of her bed to grab her hand 

This is one of those moments you only think exist in the movies. The moment his hand makes contact with hers the world around them stops. They both smile bigger than they ever have. 

"Can I come back and see you tomorrow?" 

"Do you really want to do that?" 

As reality sinks in and she is brought back to her current situation; she's also experiencing the effects of the treatment she had a few hours ago. Gwen tries to hold it back but the chemo wins out as she reaches for the pink hospital bin she has become best friends with. Thoughts rush through her head. 

What a great impression this is making on Blake. She of course had to throw up while he was here. She doesn't expect him to be here whenever this bought of nausea ends. However as she has her head in her pink bin throwing up she feels a body come up behind her and start rubbing her back in soothing circles. Again she is blown away by the effect someone she just met can have on her, because as he rubs her back she feels it subside. She looks up at him cautiously. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Gwen are you kidding me. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about." He tells her as he takes the napkin from her bedside table whining the corners of her mouth. 

"Thanks" 

"Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Sounds good cowboy." She says and smiles as he turns and walks out the door  
...............................................................................  
Gwen hits her call bell to get the nurse. She is blown away by the evening she just had. How does someone have such an effect on her? How did it not scare him off? Like he is still coming tomorrow. She is. for once in the last few months, on cloud nine.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Blake walks to his rented truck with a huge smile on his face. He should be put off. He should be running the other way but it's quite the opposite. He had to force himself to leave. Seeing her sick like that broke his heart, made him want to stay and take care of her. They just met today. How can he feel so strong for her already? He doesn't know but he doesn't really care, just like he doesn't care that he is changing his plane ticket home so he can see her again.


	2. Choosing to fight and fighting to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again co-creative credit to Kerry aka mom

Blake met Gwen on a Monday. They hung out in her hospital room Tuesday. The following day Blake spent exploring LA. He didn't want to seem too clingy or overwhelm her so, he thought taking a day to learn this new city might be a good idea if this thing with Gwen goes anywhere. While he is walking down God only knows what street his; phone rings. It's the record label asking if he was still in town and if he would mind stopping by Thursday. Blake agrees to a meeting time of 12:30. Maybe things hadn't gone as badly as he had thought. With his spirits lifted some he goes into a restaurant and orders his food. 

"Hey you" he hears from beside him. 

He turns and looks to see if whoever it was, was talking to him. When he makes eye contact he realizes that it's the nurse from the hospital that is always taking care of Gwen. 

"Howdy." He answers almost a little awkwardly.

"Hey we didn't see you at the hospital today, thought you went home." Lou says, trying to figure out his intentions with Gwen (she is her best friend and she will do everything she can to protect her).

"Nope still here. Thought I would take the day looking around the city. Didn't want to overwhelm Gwen; plus I should probably know some of the city since it's looking more and more like I'm gonna be spending a lot of time here." 

"Really and why might that be?" 

"Well I got a call from the label I came out here to work with and I'm meeting with them tomorrow and to be frank, because of Gwen too. She is a special person and when people like her enter your life you have to fight to make sure they stay in your life." Having finished his meal and successfully having answered Lou's unasked question, he grabs his bill to pay and leave. 

"Well, I'll see you around. Tell Gwen I said 'Hi' will ya?"

"I will. Take care."  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Gwen finds herself in her hospital bed sick as can be. She had a treatment today and this time she doesn't have a certain cowboy to make her feel better. He didn't come today which Gwen feels like she should have known he wouldn't. She is sure he went home. She knew she was crazy to even let her mind think that he would stay here for her. That combined with the treatment make today a very low day and to top that off Lou is off today so she has some guy nurse. Normally she likes having the male nurses, they are eye candy, but today it just reminds her that Blake went home and she is going to be alone forever.  
.......................................................................  
Wednesday morning Blake wakes up, gets his morning coffee, and begins to get ready for his meeting. It doesn't take him long to get ready and to be honest he doesn't have to put much thought into it because he wears pretty much the same thing ever day just different colors. Once he finds himself ready to go he heads out in search of breakfast. He is nervous. Meeting Gwen and wanting to explore what that is, puts that much more pressure on this meeting. It has to work out so he can stay here in LA......with Gwen.  
..........................................................................  
"Hello ma'am nice to meet you." Blake says shaking the hand of the head of the A&R department at Millennial Records

"Nice to meet you as well Mr........." she pauses on his name looking at her paperwork trying find it. 

"Shelton. Blake Shelton but you can call me Blake." 

"So I hear you're a country artist Blake. What got you into country music?" 

"Well first of all the obvious; my accent...very country. Second, country songs all mean something. There is always a story, one that you as the artist and you as fans can relate to. I was raised on country music. Both my parents listened to it all the time, so naturally I fell in love with it." 

"Ok Blake I'm gonna be honest with you. Is that ok?"

"Yes ma'am please, do be honest."

"Your voice is great. We think we could pair you up with some writers and record a successful album. The problem here though, is your look. You look like you’re from the backwoods not a music recording studio. If we want to do this there are some things we would need to see you change." 

"You don't like the way I look?" 

"No, no, no that's not it. We love your look. We just don't think it's very marketable."

"Ok so what did you want to change then?" 

"Well we would like to make you look a little more like an edgy type of cowboy. So maybe; black leathery pants, a black leathery vest, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat."

"What kind of shirt under the vest?" 

"Oh, no shirt! We need to play up your sexiness. The ladies will be all over you!" 

The thought of ladies being all over him was a disgusting idea. Blake can't stand that. He isn't a piece of meat. This time the idea makes him actually angry. He doesn't want ladies all over him. He wants only one girl all over him and they had barely even touched each other. He can only imagine the feeling of actually kissing her, making love to her?

"You want me to walk around in no shirt?" 

"Yes is that a problem?" 

"Yes actually it is. I don't walk around in leather and I absolutely do not go shirtless!"

"Well, without this change I'm not sure how far we are going to be able to take this."

"Well, as sorry as I am to hear this, I won't compromise myself for a career. So thank you for your time and attention but I'm not willing to participate in your offer." Blake got up and went to the bathroom.  
....................................................................  
As Blake is walking back to his hotel he feels his morale sinking. He is never gonna catch the break he needs. It feels almost as though the universe is teasing him. His dream right there in front of him and then it gets snatched back. He doesn't know how much more he can take of this never having a single thing work out for him. As he crawls into bed his thoughts travel to Gwen. As much as he feels like the universe is out to get him he remembers that there is always someone that's worse off than you. He suddenly feels guilty. Gwen is sitting up in a hospital bed right now getting ready for a treatment for an illness that very well might kill her. Tomorrow is a treatment day for her and he remembers how rough she told him they were on her. So he decides to be there for her tomorrow.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Gwen sits in her bed sketching some designs for her work. She works for a company that designs high end purses, shoes, glasses, and sunglasses. They were very understanding when she told them the news of her cancer; and were working with her very well. They always told her to do whatever work she could manage and send it over by courier. The way her company was willing to work with her did not go unnoticed by Gwen. It allowed her to continue to do what she loves which kept a sense of normalcy in her life. 

"Guess who I saw yesterday in Studio City?" Lou asks as she is walking in.

"Who?" Gwen absent-mindedly asked

"Blake. He is still here." She smirked

"He's still here?"

"Yeah he said he was exploring the city." 

"He didn't seem like the tourist type." 

"Oh he definitely isn't. He said he needed to know how to get around better since he is gonna be here a lot." 

"Be here a lot?"

"Yep that's what he said." 

Gwen's mind is running 1,000 miles a minute. Why was he gonna be here a lot? Did he get the record deal? Did it have anything to do with her? So many questions that she feels like she can't ask. They just met. She can't ask personal questions like that. Heck she doesn't even know if he is gonna come back to see her. Who is she kidding? He isn't coming back to hang out at the hospital. No one wants to spend their free time with some sick girl in the hospital. 

"Gwen? Gwen! GWEN!" Lou yelled

"Oh sorry spaced out there."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere important Lou…continue what you were saying…" 

"I know you’re lying but it is super late and you need to sleep so I won't make you tell me the truth. But if it had anything to do with Blake, he likes you Gwen." Lou said giving her friend a sincere smile before turning and leaving

Leaving Gwen alone we her thoughts. He is still here and he likes her.  
.......................................................................................  
Blake got up and got ready for the day with Gwen in the hospital. He had planned everything out last night at 2am. Yeah that's right he didn't sleep because he was so excited to see her. He knew he probably shouldn't be, at least not yet, but he couldn't stop himself nor did he want to. So he settled on being excited. He went to Target and bought the new movies that looked good. He wanted to bring pizza but he knew she wouldn't be able to eat it to. Not with the chemo. So he sat and thought about what he could bring her and it hit him. What's something that he always had to have when he was sick? A Coca-Cola slushee! So he stopped at Turkey Hill and got two of the biggest Coke slushees he could buy. Next, he set out for his destination, Gwen.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Gwen looked out the window at the birds flying in the sunshine. She missed that. The sun shining down on her skin; basking in its warmth. She is brought out of her day dream when Lou comes bouncing into the room. 

"Good morning." Lou says a little too perky considering what was coming

"It was a good morning, but you bring good that will quickly turn this to a bad morning." Gwen answers trying to make light of the current situation 

"Yeah I'm sorry. I like when I get to give good presents not these crappy ones. Have you heard from him?" 

"No I haven't heard anything since Tuesday. I don't know I got my hopes up to high I guess." 

"Got your hopes up for what?" A southern voice booms from the door way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know what you think!!!!!


	3. Slushes, smiles, and movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-author Kerry

"Got your hopes up for what?" A southern voice booms from the door way

"Blakey! Your here!" She blurts out maybe a little to excited 

"Yep here I am." He chuckles walking into the room

"Holy cow is one of those shlushies for me?" 

"Absolutely. I knew today was a treatment day so you wouldn't want to eat really. I thought this way at least your getting something in your stomach." Blake says looking at the floor nervously hoping he didn't over step 

"Hey, Blake look at me" his eyes lift until they make contact with her sparkling brown ones

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." She says as genuinely as she can and she can see him relax 

Blake walks over to Gwen handing her the slushee. He turns to the chair in the corner of the room and walks over to put his stuff down. He sits down and looks to Gwen.  
Gwen's expression suddenly changes and now she is wearing a pout. This pout is one of the new things he has found makes him melt.

"Hey, What happened? What's the pout about?" Blake asked slightly self doubting again

"Nothing...." she answers suddenly self conscious 

"Now come on sunshine we both know it's not nothing so just tell me." 

He moves over to the hospital bed and sits down taking her hand in his. He rubs his fingers over hers without even realizing he was doing it. Blake giving Gwen a pet name made her feel things she had never felt before and she found herself wanting him to say it again. 

"It's just.....I.... I didn't get a hug when you came in. I'm sorry that sounded stupid and immature." She says shaking her head

"Hey your not stupid and that's not immature." He answers pulling her into a hug. 

Her head fits perfectly under his chin. Hell she fits perfectly everywhere. This is the first body contact of any kind they have had and they both hold on a little to long for two strangers. 

As they pull apart, they both chuckle that slightly awkward laugh. 

"So I brought angry bird for us to watch." He says trying to break the awkward tension that is now filling the air

"Oh my God your so funny." 

"What it's a good movie?" Blake laughs

"It's perfect." She smiled

She knew he picked this movie to make her laugh and it worked. He seemed to alway know what she needs and if she is being honest with herself that kind of scares her. Her ex never cared about what she needed, and here is this man she just met who knows what she needs probably better than she knows herself. 

"Gwen. Gwen?" 

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" 

"Yeah sorry just spaced out for a minute." She flashes him a smile

That's another thing he can mark down as something that melts him. This woman might just be the end of him and he is perfectly ok with that.

"So are you ready to start the movie?" He looks to her to see her face pale 

He reaches for the pink hospital bin as fast as he can and hands it to her just in time for her to throw up in it. When she finishes she gives him an apologetic look that turns to an embarrassed look. 

"Hey don't do that" he says pulling her chin up till their eyes meet

"I knew this would likely happen when I walk in that door. I chose to still walk in, ok?" 

"Thank you......for everything" 

"Anytime, it's my pleasure sunshine." 

"I'm ready now." She smiles and he chuckles hitting the play button  
.......................................................................  
As the movie began Blake couldn't help but wonder how lucky he was to have met such a wonderful woman by chance. 

All he wanted to do is make this day a little less difficult for her and he only hoped the slushee and movie would do just that. He had seen the movie before because of the time he had watched his sister's kids and he thought the humor would help Gwen get through the day.

As the movie progressed Blake started cracking up laughing. Gwen turned to him and said "what's so funny Blakey?"

"Oh, I was just remembering how my sister's kids thought that I played the character of Earl the Pig because he sang country music and sounded like me!" Blake said.

Gwen laughed, turned to him and said "well I can't say as I disagree Blake; you could've played that part perfectly!"

They turned back to the screen and continued watching; all the while Blake pondered if he ever truly would make it in the music industry and if maybe someday he could do something like play the role of Earl of the Pig.

As he looked to his side he noticed Gwen was entranced by the movie. The pigs had taken all of birds eggs and fled to their land. He asked "Gwen what's on your mind?".

"Nothing really..." she responded trying to keep her voice even and steady not wanting to cry in front of him

But Blake wasn't having it; he knew something was bothering her.

"Come on Gwen you can tell me..." he said.

"I was just imagining how awful it would feel to have your baby taken from you..but I probably will never know..." Gwen responded sounding distant 

He turned to her and replied "Gwen, look at me...You are a beautiful, kind, passionate woman. I can't tell you what it would feel like except that I know how I would feel if my niece and nephew were not around. But Gwen...try to think positively. I know what you are going through is difficult but remember miracles happen every day and if they don't there are other ways to become a parent! And you darlin' would be an amazing Mom!"

She smiled at him and said "Blake...thank you for that. With all that I am going through it can be hard to stay positive but you make it easier."

They continued watching the end of the movie and Blake noticed her demeanor change. She was smiling and happier now. He wasn't sure if it was him or the fact that all the birds got their babies back. But no matter the answer; he knew then and there that he would do anything to keep seeing that smile.  
......................................................................  
"That was a really cute movie. I'm glad you picked it." 

"Well I'm glad that you liked it." 

They sit there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Neither wants Blake to leave yet but both are scared to voice it. Finally Blake builds the courage to break the silence.

"So I'm sure your pretty tired. I guess I should let you get some sleep." 

"I am but is it wrong of me to say that I don't want you to go." Blake smiles, his dimples on full display which leads to a smile breaking out on her face too. 

"I don't want to go either, but you need some sleep. So why don't I go and let you sleep now and come back in a few hours. I know exactly what we can do tonight." 

Gwen's face flushes and pales but this time it's not because she is going to throw up. Did he just suggest what she thinks he suggested? 

Blake sees her face and at first he reaches for the bin but then he realizes what that sounded like and he starts back peddling as fast as he can.

"Gwen that's not what I meant at all. I would never expect that with you being in here. We just met. I meant play 20 questions, you know to get to know each other better." He says rubbing the back of his neck. 

Gwen let's out a breath she didn't know she was holding as the color returned to her face.

"I'd like that." She smiles

"Ok well I'll see you in a few hours then." 

"Bye Blakey"   
................................................................  
Gwen smiles to herself. Here it was a treatment day and she barely thought about. She hasn't felt that bad and when she did Blake was right there taking care of her. Why does it feel like they had know each other for years when in reality it was only days?Something about him and the way she felt was totally different from the other two guys she was with for years. But how do you let yet another man in when all they have done so far is break your heart into tiny pieces? Gavin leaving had broke her heart into such small pieces Gwen though she would never get it back together. Yet why does it feel like one piece is put back with every interaction she has with Blake? Is he going to be the man that makes her heart whole again?  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Blake walked out of Gwen's room and road the elevator down to the parking garage. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face and the content feeling he has only makes that smile bigger and brighter. He told her he was gonna leave and come back in a few hours even though all he wanted to do was stay with her. Once he got to his truck he took out his phone and made a decision that was potentially going to change the rest of his life. He dialed the number and waited for someone on the other end to pick up.


	4. 20 questions

Gwen wakes up cracking her eyes open trying to get adjusted to the light. Waking up is the worst part of this whole thing. Waking up in a hospital. Instead of forcing it she closes them again. It's then that she smells it. Smells him. It's that hint of the woods, the pine trees and fresh air. Her eye shoot open and they see the source of the smell. 

"You're back!" 

"I didn't wake ya did I?" 

"No" she smiles

"Good I finished my errands and came back. You were asleep but Lou told me to just come in and sit. I hope that's okay and not creepy or anything." He says wringing his knuckles

"It's fine Blakey I don't mind." She smiles at him

"Are you feeling okay?" He has a worried look on his face

"I don't feel as bad as I could."

"Can I do anything to help sunshine?" 

"You already are by being here." She smiles a shy smile

He beams a big smile as his heart skips a beat knowing his presence alone helps her feel better. He then decides to make her laugh and pouts. 

"Blakey what wrong?" 

"You woke up but I still haven't gotten a hug." 

She throws her head back and laughs a real belly laugh. His goal accomplished. 

"Well Blakey get over here and give me a hug." 

Again it leaves them breathless as they hang on even longer. Blake eventually pulls back feeling as though he should be the gentleman. He settles at the end of her bed while she smiles at him.

"So sunshine how 'bout we play 20 questions?" 

"Ok I get to ask first though" 

"Ask away"

"What's your favorite color?" 

"Blue. Yours?"

"Yellow. Your turn."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I grew up about 40 minutes from here in Anaheim. Where did u grow up?" 

"I grew up in Ada Oklahoma." 

"So you're like a real cowboy?"

"You could say that. Your turn."

"Ok were you closer to your mom or dad?" 

"I would say my mom I guess. My parents divorced and I stayed with my mom. I was still close to my dad but I was probably closer to my mom. What about you?" 

"I would say my mom but dad is a close second. I have just always been able to go to my mom about anything. Being a girl you can't always talk to your dad about everything you know. Your turn." She giggles

"Let's see. How many siblings do you have?" 

" I have three. My older brother Eric, my younger brother Todd, and my baby sister Jill. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have an older brother and an older sister." 

"Aww, so you were mommy's baby boy." 

"Yep that's what she calls me all the time." He says chuckling that she had the same reaction his mom had

"Ok...hmmmmm....who is your role model?"

"My role model would be my big brother Richie." 

"That's really sweet." 

"Yeah I miss him a lot." 

"Does he live far away?"

She instantly regrets this question as she sees the pain come upon his face. She wants to reach out and hold him, tell him everything is gonna be ok. 

"I wish he did. He was hit by a drunk driver one night. He died."

"Blake I'm so sorry. That has to be so hard on your family." She says reaching out and grabbing his hand.

The look of shear pain didn't disappear but eased with the contact of their hands. Blake can feel himself relax at her touch. He craves more but doesn't want to scare her. 

"It's ok it happened awhile ago, I just miss him. I don't think that ever goes away just gets easier to deal with ya know."

"I guess your mom knows what the birds felt then. I feel so bad for her. Is she doing ok?"

"It was rough at first. She wouldn't let me leave her side. I stayed home with her for a long time. Things got better after she met my step dad. They got married four years ago and that was when I finally felt like I could go off and chase my dream, but I think it's just that. A dream." 

"Well I have heard you sing and your good. Any agency would be a fool for not signing you." 

"Thanks Gwen I appreciate it. Now enough about me, who is your role model?"

"Definitely my mom. I mean she has the perfect life. She found my dad who absolutely adores her. Then she had my siblings and I. She deals with life in such a respectable way. She has the life I have always dreamed of." 

"So you want four kids?" 

When he sees her face fall and her eyes fill with tears, it breaks his heart. 

"I'm sorry Gwen we don't have to talk about that."

Tears begin to fall down her cheeks. He wishes he had let this go. Now that he screwed up, all he wants to do is erase the pain she is feeling. Tears continue to stream down her face like waterfalls. He has clearly struck a deep cord. 

"Please don't cry Gwen." He says moving closer to her and pulling her into his lap. 

She instantly buries her face in his chest as his arms wrap around her, encasing her like he is trying to keep the hurt out. If she hadn't been upset Blake would have been in heaven having her in his lap his arms wrapped around her. 

"Gwen please I didn't mean to make you cry." 

He can tell she is starting to calm down. He rubs circles on her back hoping to fully calm her. Her tears finally stop and she pulls back just enough to look at him. 

"I'm sorry." She says looking down and away from his gaze

"Hey stop apologizing. It's ok to not always be strong. Do ya want to talk about?" 

To be honest she doesn't know if she wants to talk about it or not. She doesn't want to be this blubbering mess in front of him but there is something about him and the way he treats her that she wants to tell him everything. However, she finds herself shaking her head no and scooting back out of his lap. Blake knows that having kids is a raw subject for Gwen. He doesn't know the details but it's clear to him she has been told that kids are not an option for her. He wants to tell her that it will all work out that she will be a mom one day, that he will make sure of that. But really who is he to say anything. He cares about Gwen there is no denying that but he isn't even her boyfriend.....yet. He can't face the thought of walking away and never seeing her again though and he can only pray she feels the same.

"Ok sunshine how about another question?" 

She smiles slightly and nods her head. 

"Did you ever have a nickname? And if so what and why?" She asks in a shaky voice 

"Your making me pull out the embarrassing stuff aren't you?" 

She giggles again shaking her head, still not trusting herself to talk more than necessary without falling apart again. 

"My mom used to call me toad."

"Toad?" She asks laughing slightly

"Yes toad. I used to bring so many home she started calling me toad. How about you?" 

"They used to call me frog in grade school." 

"Why is the world would they call you frog?" 

"I was on swim team and everyone said I had big eyes, so they called me frog." 

"Well I didn't know you then, but someone as beautiful as you could not have looked like a frog. And by the way your eyes are stunningly beautiful." 

"You're just saying that." She says with a nervous smile

"Gwen" I take her hands in mine "I promise you right here and now I would never lie to you." 

That means a lot to Gwen. Communication was never good between her and Gavin. So to have a guy who values that is a welcomed change. 

"Your turn Blakey"

"Hmmm...let me think here. Night or morning person?"

"Most definitely a night person. I absolutely hate getting up early. You?" Gwen answers 

"I'm a night person too. I find it super hard to get out of bed in the mornings." 

"So you like lazy days in bed too then?" 

"Absolutely a day in bed watching tv is something I think we all need once in a while." 

"Yeah that's for sure but too many is not good. I've had enough days in bed." 

"Yeah I bet. I wish I could check ya out for a lil while, at least a couple hours, and take you on a proper date. You deserve that." 

Gwen smiles and finds herself wishing to. 

"My turn" she bubbles changing the subject "favorite article of clothing?" 

"Now now miss fashionista clothes aren't exactly something I put much thought into." 

"Just think and pick something, for me" she says batting her eyes and him

There is one more thing he can mark down as something that makes him melt. 

"Ok ok...I guess my flannel shirts. I wear them all the time." 

She laughs and throws her head back. Blake finds himself starring at her neck wondering what it would be like to kiss, hell he has to keep fighting the urge to want to kiss her lips.

"Your funny Blakey. Mine is shoes. I have so many shoes it's insane but every time I find a new pair I have to have them." 

"Ok my turn right?" He asks not really comfortable talking about cloths or any kind of fashion

"Yep your turn" she smiles

"Ok what's your happy place? Where do you go when your having a bad day?" 

"My design studio. There I get to draw my ideas out and for that time nothing outside matters or even exists. It's just me and my pencil and paper." 

She looks so happy while talking about it. It crushes Blake's heart to know that's one more thing this illness has taken from her. He wants to fix that but right now he isn't sure how.

"I wish I could go there for even just an hour. Just escape this damn hospital for a little bit." She sniffles fighting tears back "so what's your happy place?" 

"I'd have to say the woods. It's quiet out there. Gives me time to think and just enjoy the silent moments. But can I be frank with you Gwen?" 

"Of course Blake you can tell me anything." 

"My happy place is changing."

"It is? What do you mean?" 

"I'm starting to realize that the place I'm happiest is anywhere you are." 

Gwen blushes. She felt the same way but she didn't dare say it out loud. Too many times her heart has been broken and she isn't ready for whatever this is with Blake to end. Blake sits there studying her reaction. Trying to figure out if he pushed too hard and if he ruined the best thing to happen to him in years. A silent few minutes pass but they aren't awkward. They simply sit there enjoying each other's company, with Blake holding her hand. 

"What's your proudest moment?" Gwen asks breaking the silence 

"That's a good one. Definitely when I finished my first song. I wrote it about my brother and I felt proud to put the hurt into words." 

"That's so awesome Blake. Will you sing it for me sometime?" 

"Anything for you sunshine. What about you?" 

"My proudest moment was when we sold my first design. Like, finally I had the proof that I was good enough for this."

Gwen yawns and Blake can tell she is fighting to stay awake. He checks his watch and realizes just how late it is.

"Sunshine you're tired I should go and let ya sleep. It's super late." 

Gwen squeezes his hand as tight as she could pulling it slightly toward her. 

"Please don't go." She pleads

"Gwen you need sleep." 

"Please Blake I'm not ready for you to leave." 

"How about if I stay till you fall asleep?" 

"Ok...that would be nice" Gwen relents 

Blake pulls the chair next to Gwen's bed. He sits in the chair holding her hand while she falls asleep. Once he can tell she is asleep, he gently pulls his hand out of hers. He stands up looking at her for a minute before bending down and placing a kiss on her forehead. The first kiss he has ever given her, but he hopes it will only be the first of many.


	5. Breaking Out and staying In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Co-author Kerry❤️

Blake walks in the front door and looks around, followed by the perky real-estate agent. He can't believe he is making this step; finding a place out here to rent. When he first came out here he thought he would be staying because of signing with a record label but boy did the universe have a different plan. This place has two bedrooms and 1 & 1/2 baths. It's nice but it's way too modern for Blake. As much as he wants Gwen to be comfortable whenever she can come visit, he needs it to be comfortable for him and his family too. Thinking about his family visiting Blake realizes he might want three bed rooms instead of just two. 

"So Mr. Shelton what are your thoughts on this home?" The perky realtor asks

"Well I'm sitting here thinking and I was wondering if we could look at places that are a little bit bigger. Like maybe three bedrooms and 2 & 1/2 baths. Also do you have anything a little less modern?" 

"Well I'm sure we have something similar, just give me a minute to go look at my computer." 

"Ok thanks." 

Blake takes the minute to call his mom. He hasn't done that yet and he knows she is dying to know what's going on and why he is still there when he had told her the meeting with the label hadn't gone well. So he bites the bullet and hits the call button.

"Blake Tollison Shelton you better start explaining right now what's going on. Where are you?"

"Howdy mom. I'm still in LA." 

"And what in 'Pete's name' are you still doing there?" 

"Mom I'm getting a rental place here. One big enough that you guys could come visit too."

"Blake is everything ok? Please be honest with me." 

"Mom I'm fine. Everything is great, better than great actually. I met someone mom. It's gonna be a tough road but she needs me mom." 

"What do you mean tough road?" 

"Mr. Shelton I found some other properties to show you when your ready." The realtor said

"Mom I gotta go but I promise I'll call soon and explain everything. I love you mom." 

"I love you to baby boy." 

Blake hangs up and heads to the next rental property. After seeing three more properties Blake finally settles on a three bedroom town home with a more ranch feeling decor to it. Blake signs the necessary documents and the realtor hands over the keys. Thankfully he was smart enough to rent one fully furnished. It made it a little more expensive but for now this will do. Blake crashes down on the couch before checking his watch. Dammit it's already 2:30 in the afternoon. They started the hunt at 7:30 he wanted to be done before Gwen's doctors did rounds but he is pretty sure he missed them. He knows he needs to get motivated so he forces himself up and to his truck. Time to see Gwen.   
..................................................................................  
"So your finally getting out of here huh?" Lou asks Gwen 

"Yeah they said I can do out patient treatment now. I have a lot to figure out in the next few hours." 

"Yeah like what?"

"Well for starters I need somewhere to live Gavin put all my stuff in storage when he broke up with me. Obviously I can't go back to living with him. I am just gonna have to call Justine and see if she will help me find somewhere." 

Lou stops what she is doing and turns to give Gwen a look as if to say aren't you forgetting someone. 

"What?" Gwen asks

"Really you're asking me what? Seriously! Have you even called Blake? I know Justine would be more than willing to help, her being your best friend, but seriously talk to Blake first." Lou asks using her mom voice

"Lou it's one thing to visit a sick person in a hospital. Dealing with one at home is a whole other thing. We just met...he isn't gonna want me to stay with him. Plus that brings up awkward conversations. Do I stay in his room? Does he even have a place out here?" 

"Would you stop freaking out and talk to him first. He stayed with you till you fell asleep last night. Gwen the guy cares about you a lot. I don't think he is gonna want you living on your own or somewhere he can't be with you." Lou says give Gwen the look  
..................................................................................  
Blake heads into the hospital to see Gwen. As he walks by the nurses station he waves at Lou who motions him over. 

"Howdy Lou"

"Hey Blake. She is really nervous today about talking to ya. So make sure you take care of her ok?" 

"Nervous? Why? Is she ok? Did something happen?" Fear instantly takes over his features 

"Calm down cowboy she is fine. You need to be the calm one her ok? And take care of her." 

"Lou I would do anything to take care of her." 

"I know cowboy." She smiles at Blake before he turns and heads to Gwen's room.   
............................................................................  
Blake wants his new investment to be a surprise he just needs to figure out how to get Gwen out of the hospital and there. He has to check out of his hotel too, seeing as how he doesn't need it anymore. He also has to think about getting a job; a daunting task in a city he doesn't know. He loses all thoughts of that when he enters Gwen's room only to find her crying in bed. His heart sinks. Between knowing the doctors had already completed round today and what Lou told him in the hall, Blake can only fear the worst at this point. The fear flashes in front of him that he might actually be losing her, the cancer might take her anyway. He moves over to her bed and sits beside her. 

"Gwen? What's wrong? Are you ok?" Fear running rampant through Blake by now

Gwen sniffles and tries to compose herself turning to Blake for their hello hug. Blake doesn't know what's up but he isn't dumb either. Right now she needs him to hold her and that's exactly what he is going to do. After a few minutes Gwen starts to pull out of his embrace. 

"Gwen what's going on?" 

"I got good news today and I'm a little scared." 

"Hey I'm right here. There is nothing we can't handle Gwen." 

She smiles at him but it isn't her real smile. He can't put his finger on it but she is definitely off. He is scared now for a totally different reason. What if she is done with him? But she had fell into his arms, that meant something right? 

"Gwen your scaring me please, just tell me what's going on." 

"The doctors came around this morning." 

"I meant to be here with you Gwen. I got held up or trust me I would have been here."

"It's fine Blake." 

There it is Blake. She usually calls him Blakey. He can see almost fear in her eyes. He just wants to know what the hell is going on.

"Blake they told me today that I can start doing out patient treatment.

"That's great sunshine! That's a good thing right?" 

"Yeah the cancer is shrinking a lot. They are confident they can get rid of it now."

"That's amazing Gwen. Why do I feel like your not happy about that?" 

"I'm happy Blake I really am. It's just that....." 

"Gwen your killing me here." 

"I don't really know where I'm gonna go. The last place I lived was with Gavin my ex. I can't exactly go back there. I haven't talked to my family in over a year. So I'm worried and upset cause I have nowhere to go." 

"Is that what everything, the tears and all, have been about?" 

Blake laughs and pulls Gwen back into him for another hug. 

"Gwen you didn't think I was really gonna let you worry about this did you?" 

"Blake living with a sick person is a lot different than just seeing them at the hospital. Plus I don't want to assume your staying in LA you aren't exactly from here."

"Sunshine I have a surprise for you but I don't want to ruin it now. So can you just trust me for now and come stay at the hotel with me? I'll take the recliner or floor. You can have the bed. Or we can get the bigger room with two beds, whatever makes you more comfortable." 

"Blake you not sleeping on a chair or the floor of a hotel room. Do you know what all is on the floor in a hotel room." 

"So we can get the bigger room then Gwen." 

"Are you sure you want this?" 

"Gwen I've never been more sure of anything. So it that a yes? You'll stay with me?" 

She shakes her head yes as a huge smile spreads across her face. Blake's smile is equally as big. He thought he was losing her and here he gets to live with her for now at least (he hopes it is forever but he also doesn't want to scare her off). And best of all now he gets to surprise her that he is staying. How could a man in their right mind walk away from a woman like Gwen? No smart man could and he's no dummy.  
......................................................................  
By 6 o'clock that night Blake has Gwen in his truck and is pulling out of the parking lot.   
Gwen doesn't know it but he is taking her to his house not a hotel. 

"Blake where are we going? I thought we were going to the hotel? I don't know that I'm really ready to go anywhere just yet, and I don't have my makeup or anything done." 

"Sunshine take a deep breath. It's time for that surprise." 

"Blake seriously I just want to go to the hotel. We can do the surprise tomorrow. I'm tired."

"Gwen do you trust me?" 

"Yeah" 

"Ok then just hang on." 

"Ok"

Blake pulls into a drive way in front of a town house. The outside is unlike most town houses Gwen had seen in LA. Who's house is this? What's he got up his sleeve? Blake parks the truck and moves around to Gwen's side opening the door to help her out. 

"Do you like it?" 

"Blake what's going on?" 

"Gwen I signed papers today it's mine. I'm have a 2 month rental agreement on it." 

"But you don't live here. Your job isn't here. Blake why would you rent it?"

"Sunshine I'm staying here. Did you really think I was gonna leave you?"

"Wait your staying as in your staying here in LA in this house?" 

"Yes sunshine. If that's ok with you that is." 

Next thing he knew her arms were wrapping around his neck pulling him down to her height. Then it happened, the moment he had been dreaming about for a while now. Her lips met his. It's was like an explosion. Blake grabbed her waist pulling her into him as she ran her hands through the curls at the bottom of his neck. They only separated when the need to breathe won out. She smiled up at him and he smiled back with the biggest grin Gwen had ever seen. She giggled blushing and lowering her chin. He quickly bent down though pushing his lips back onto her lips. When they finally pulled away Blake took a step back making Gwen frown. Blake laughed a full belly laugh. 

"Two things sunshine. One if we don't stop now I don't think I'm gonna be able to stop. Two I don't think we want the neighbors first impression of us to be that of the couple that's making out in the driveway."

"You're right Blakey...show me the house!" And there it was...she said Blakey again and all was okay for now. Blake knew that this would not be an easy transition for either of them. He knew they both had their reservations but all he could do was hope and pray that in the end it would all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know if you are enjoying this as much as we are!!!


	6. Taking care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my co author Kerry for helping me get these chapter out fast

Blake woke the next morning to the sunlight coming in through the window. He silently put room darkening shades on his "need to get" list. As much as he wanted to have Gwen with him in his bed last night, neither of them were ready for that. The hadn't even admitted to each other what was going on. Blake got himself up and headed to the kitchen to fix breakfast, that is until he realized that a furnished house didn't mean it came with a stocked fridge. He put his palm to his forehead. Everything happened so fast yesterday he didn't get groceries or check out of his hotel. He grabs his phone off the counter and did a search for restaurants in the area that would deliver. There wasn't a big selection but anything at this point would do. He ordered some scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes. As he is leaning against the counter scrolling through his phone, he feels two tiny arms wrap around his waist. He brings his arm around her pulling her into his side. 

"Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep ok?" 

"Yeah I did until the sun in my window woke me up"

"Dammit your room too. I'm gonna get us some room darkening shades today. I'm sorry it woke you up." 

"It's ok Blakey. What are we doing for breakfast?" 

"Are you hungry?" Gwen nods her head in response 

"Good you need to eat. I ordered scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes." Blake informs her noticing a look on her face that he can't quite place "hey what's that face for?" 

"Blake I don't eat meat." She says worrying that he might get upset that he ordered that for her and now she wasn't gonna eat it. 

"Good to know for next time. I'll suffer through and eat your portion this time." Blake says pretending and being over dramatic 

"You aren't mad?" 

Blake taken aback by her question. Why would he be mad? 

"No. Why would I be mad?" 

"I don't know no reason." Gwen answers pulling out of his embrace to sit on the kitchen stool looking at her lap

"Hey. Gwen." He says as he walks over to her and lifts her chin "are you ok?" 

She straightens up and puts on a smile. 

"Yes I'm good Blakey." 

He can tell it's not a full smile but he doesn't want to push her. He wants her to open up to him when she is ready. So he bends slightly to plant a kiss on her forehead. How does he manage to make her feel like so treasured and important to him? She has never had a man treat her the way Blake does. Tony, her first boyfriend, never did anything wrong per se but he sure didn't go out of his way to make her feel important. This was a welcome change. One that Gwen needed a long time ago and especially now with everything going on in her life. Breakfast came and they ate with a sense of contentment. Blake got Gwen settled on the couch with the tv remote and an endless amount of channels. 

"Alright sunshine are you sure you're gonna be ok long enough for me to go check out of the hotel and to get your clothes out of the storage unit?" 

"Yeah I'll be ok. To be honest I'll probably take a nap."

"Ok here is the house phone. I'm gonna stop and get you a cell on my plan if I have time. If not I'll do it tomorrow after I get you to your treatment." 

He smiled at her and she smiled back. He turned to walk toward the door until he felt her grab his hand. He turned around to see that shy face that was trying to decide if it's ok to ask for a kiss goodbye. Yeah they kissed yesterday but she didn't want to assume that it was ok to do it. He could read her facial expressions even though she thought she was covering them well. He bent down and their lips met. Explosions. Is it gonna be like this every time? Gwen hoped so cause it was amazing. 

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" 

"Yeah I'll be good now." She smirks that's satisfied smirk  
................................................................  
Blake pulls up to the storage unit after checking out of his hotel. Gwen had given him the key to the unit Gavin gave her. He walked in and took it up to the lady at the desk asking if she would help him find it. 

"Oh that's an easy one; it's the third box down in the second row over there on the wall." 

"Wait it's supposed to be a big unit like with furniture and bags of clothes." 

"I'm not sure sir but the key you showed me is for a box not a whole unit." 

That asshole. Blake walks over to the box and opens it. The only things in the box were photos of Gwen and what he assumed were her family and an address book. Shit Gwen has no clothes. The bastard. She is gonna be so upset. Blake thinks about what he should do. It's not like Gwen can go shopping she wouldn't have the energy not to mention she would fight him about him buying her clothes. sStubborn woman' Blake chuckles to himself. He starts flipping through the address book not really paying attention, trying to decide his next move. As the page we're flipping through one page caught his eye. It had drawings and colored doodles all over it. It was the contact info for a Justine and by the 'bfffl' drawn in the page; so Blake assumed that Justine was Gwen's best friend. This was sure gonna be an awkward conversation but he needed clothes for Gwen and he sure wasn't gonna be any good at picking stuff out so he took out his phone and dialed the cell number for Justine. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi um is this Justine?" 

"This is she. Can I ask who is calling." 

"Hi um I know you don't know me but I'm a close friend of Gwen. She sent me out to get her stuff from a storage unit that supposedly her ex boyfriend set up and well there's a problem. I don't want to stress her out or anything so I was wondering if you could meet me at the mall and help me." 

"Anything for Gwen. What did you say your name was again?" 

"Blake my names Blake." 

"Nice to meet you Blake. I'll see you in about 15 minutes." 

They hung up the phone and Justine about lost her mind. Of course she knew about Blake. Gwen had called her numerous times after Blake had left to tell her about him and how amazing he was. By the way he is handling things Justine begins to think her best friend might just have found the right guy after all. 

"Blake thank you for what your doing for her. Guys haven't always treated her the best." 

"You don't have to thank me I'm only doing what she deserves." 

"She said you weren't from around here. Are you guys staying at a hotel?" 

"No I actually signed a rental agreement on a town house a few miles from the hospital. I couldn't leave and know she is here alone handling everything on her on. She deserves better." 

"You really care about her don't you?" 

"Yeah I do. She is special."

"That she is, I'm glad she finally found a man that knows that. Listen if there is anything else you need just call me." 

"We will thank you for helping. Now I just gotta find a job and we will be set. It was nice to meet you hope we see you soon." 

"Wait your a musician right?" 

"Yeah that's me." 

"So you play the guitar right?" 

"Yeah." Blake answers curiously 

"Perfect. Our boss Chuck has a god son he has been looking to get lessons for. I'll give him your number and I'm sure he will pay you well." 

"Wait Chuck as in the CEO of Vx that you and Gwen work for?" 

"Yep that's the one." She says nodding

"Wow that would be perfect! Thank you so much for everything!" 

"Not a problem. Remember call me if you need anything else." 

"I will thanks."   
.......................................................................  
Blake was grabbing all the bags of clothes from the trunk that Justine had picked out for Gwen, along with the new iPhone he got her. He knew this wasn't gonna go well and he knew she would try to make him take the clothes back or pay him back, but neither of those were happening. He was gonna take care of her, he promised her, and now, two of her best friends as well that he would. He walked in quietly listening to see if he could hear anything. When he heard nothing he crept into the living room not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. 

"Blakey your back." she said she turned to look at him 

"I am sunshine. How are you?" He asked dumping the bags on the floor and walking over to the couch 

Gwen moved so Blake could sit down and she crawled into his lap giving him their hello hug. 

"I'm much better now. How did the storage unit go? Did you find my clothes?" 

"Gwen he didn't rent a unit. He rented a box." 

"What? Those things are tiny. There must have been a mistake." 

"We looked it up multiple times sunshine. There was no mistake." 

Tears started to well up in her eye. Blake heart was breaking but his anger was growing. Who in the hell did this asshole think he is. Leaving her with absolutely nothing. Tears were falling down her cheeks while she held on to Blake for dear life. 

"Blake what am I gonna do? I don't have money and I can't get a job. I have nothing."

"Gwen I already took care of it. I had Justine go shopping for some clothes for you and I got you the rose gold iPhone you wanted." 

"Blake you can't do that. I can't let you spend all you money on me." 

"It wasn't all my money not even close actually and I want to spend it on you." 

"What do you mean not even close?" 

"Remember I told you my brother died in a car accident?" 

She nodded her heard waiting for him to go on. 

"Well we got a settlement out of that. A relatively large settlement. I'm not celebrity fish or anything but I have money. So stop worrying about it and go through it and see what if anything you like."

Gwen reluctantly accepted the clothes Blake had bought for her and she was reminded of just how much her best friend new her. She loved everything she had picked out. Later that evening Chuck the CEO of Vx called Blake's cell number and they set up a time to meet. Blake was thrilled that he would have a job doing something he loves, a home, and a woman he cared about more than anything else in the world.   
.....................................................................  
After dinner that night they decided a movie would be a good idea. Blake had gotten Gwen to eat half of her dinner and he was proud of that since she hadn't eaten much at all in the hospital. 

"Blakey?" 

"What's up?" 

"Thank you for everything you have done for me." 

"Gwen you don't have to thank me. Seeing you happy is enough thanks for me." 

Gwen leaned in planting a kiss on his lips and Blake felt like for the first time in his life he knew exactly where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be here taking care of Gwen.


	7. Perseverance, patience, and pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my co author Kerry

Blake stands at the bottom of the steps as he watches Gwen walk up to head to bed. Today was a long day, her first full day out of the hospital. He walks around checking all the locks before heading up himself. As he walks by Gwen's room he notices her light is still on so he goes to knock, that's when he hears her crying. He would recognize that sound anywhere. It's the sound of his heart breaking. He knocks, opening the door just a crack. 

"Gwen are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." She says in between sniffs. 

"Really cause it doesn't sound like it." He says as he push the door open

Gwen is sitting in the middle of her bed with the photos Blake had gotten out of the storage box scattered all around. Blake walks over to her bed moving some of the pictures and sitting next to her. She turns and puts her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him. He starts rubbing circles on her back. 

"Wanna talk about it?" He asks 

"I miss them so much." Sniff back a sob 

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you seen them?" 

Gwen turns leaning her back against Blake's chest and picks up a picture of, what he thinks, must be her with her mom and dad. Her hand shakes as she looks at the photo. Blake rubs her arm hoping to give her any amount of comfort and support he can. 

"We" she starts but stops

"I" she starts again but stops

"Gwen it's ok take your time. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." 

They sat there for a few minutes in the quiet Blake rubbing Gwen's arm. 

"Gavin and I had been together a year and a half when he left." She takes a deep breath before continuing "My mom never liked him. She only tolerated him for me. We had been dating like six months when it all happened. He had one of his famous blow ups before storming out of my parent's house; so my mom and sister-in-law took me in the kitchen. Jen told me she had seen Gavin kissing another woman at a bar one night. She had gone out for girls night and he was at the bar with some other women. I didn't even let them finish. I screamed at them. Told them they didn't love me if they were willing to make stuff up like that. I yelled at them asking why was it that they couldn't just be happy for me, that I had found a man who loved me. I stormed out after him but he had already left with the car so I walked down the street and called an Uber. When I got home he wasn't there. He came home that night late and  wasted. I told him the next day what they said and he promised it was a lie that he would never do that to me. I believed him. I haven't seen them since. He left right after I went in for treatment and I haven't had the guts to call them." 

"Gwen it's not your fault he manipulated you." 

"But it is my fault. I believed him over my own mom. What kind of person turns their back on their mom, on their family?" 

"One that's desperate to be loved. Gwen he had you in his grasps. He manipulated the situation it's not all your fault."

"Thanks Blake. I just miss them so much." 

"No one said you couldn't call them now. I think it would be good for you Gwen. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, I promise, but the more support you can have the better ya know." 

"What would I even say. I bet they are so disappointed in me." 

"I guarantee you they miss you more than anything. How about this. Tomorrow if you aren't feeling too bad, I'll sit here with ya and ya call your mom. If everything works out we can go see them or they can come visit ya here, whatever works to get you back to your family." 

Gwen starts full blown crying now. She had been so desperate her whole life for a man to love her the way her dad loves her mom, and when she was at her lowest not expecting anything Blake swings in. Where did this man come from? Gwen doesn't really care. She sends up a prayer of thanks to the universe for putting this man in her path when she really needed him. Blake's not sure exactly when Gwen fell asleep but once he is sure she is asleep, he maneuvers himself out from her grasps. He chuckles at the pout that forms on her face as he pulls free. He pulls the blankets up over her. He stands there for a minute just staring at the beautiful woman before him, and wonders how in the world he got so lucky. He bends down and plants a kiss on her forehead before turning and going to get in his bed. He falls asleep that night determined to reunite Gwen with her family.  
                                             .........................................................  
The next morning Blake wakes up to the sound of his alarm. Gwen has to be at the hospital in an hour for her first out patient treatment. He gets up and throws on his clothes. When he gets to Gwen's door he is surprised to see it open and her bed empty. He makes his way down stairs to find her. When he reaches the living room he spots her in the chair looking out the window with a glass of water. He walks up to her and places a kiss on her head.

"Good morning sunshine" 

"Good morning" she said turning her head and giving him a slight smile

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm just not ready for today. Like yesterday was the first time in months that I felt like a human being. I felt normal."

"Hey Gwen, look at me" Blake says...she turns to look him in the eye as he continues

"Look, I cannot begin to know how you feel every time you have to get a treatment; but what I do know is that you are the strongest woman I know and you will get through this with me by your side...okay Sunshine?"

"Aww Blakey...I appreciate you being here...I just wish you didn't have to see me so weak and tired; it can't be that fun."

"Gwen darlin' I am not here for entertainment, I am here to just simply be with you and support you in any way I can.  I know that some may say this is moving fast, but I don't care...you can't keep me away."

Gwen looks at him with what he hopes is her look of love.  Her eyes are boring into his soul and he only hopes that one day soon she will open up to the possibility of his love.

"Now...how about we get you ready for this treatment...the sooner you finish this round the closer you get to remission right?!" Blake says as he gives Gwen the gorgeous dimpled smile she loves.

"Okay Blakey...let's go kick cancer's ass!"

"Atta girl...that's the spirit!"  Blake chuckles as they lock up and head to the truck...it isn't a long ride to the hospital but the sooner he gets her there, the sooner she can come home again.  
                                           ........................................................  
When they get to the hospital Blake can sense that Gwen is nervous.  She just isn't real sure about how this outpatient treatment works.

Luckily Blake spots Gwen's nurse and friend Lou.

"Mornin' Miss Lou; how's it going?" Blake asks

"Doing well Blake...how's our patient doing today?"  She looks at Blake and then looks to Gwen...she can sense the apprehension.

"I'm okay Lou...just nervous!" says Gwen.

"It's okay Gwen...this is just like before only now your body is responding to the treatment better so you can rest at home afterwards."

"Will the doctor come explain to me what changed, like why my body is responding better all of a sudden?" asks Gwen

"Oh of course he will...but if you ask me...he'll say the same thing I'll tell you; when you have someone around who lov.....cares about you...it gives you a reason to fight harder!"  

Lou gives Gwen the biggest smile she can and turns to Blake.  Love is all she sees when she looks at those adorable dimples and blushing face... he's been caught.  Lou knows what's up...she only hopes Gwen understands it and can see it too.

Blake turns to Lou and asks "Okay sis..so what happens now?"

"Well now we take Gwen back and get her set up for chemo treatment but unfortunately you'll need to wait here or you can go run errands and come back later."

"Oh okay" Blake says looking at Lou... "I have never been around for the whole treatment; how long will it take?"

Lou turns to both Blake and Gwen and says "Most sessions last a few hours and once you're done we will have you rest a bit and check all of your vitals before we release you for the day."

"Well Blakey; since you cannot come back with me why don't you go get those window shades you mentioned so the sun stops waking me up so early?" Gwen looks at Blake with adoring eyes and he melts..those looks could make him do anything

"Okay Sunshine...sounds good.  I will go get a few things I...we need at the house and then I will come back a bit later on."  Blake turns to leave as Lou gets ready to take Gwen back to the treatment room...but before he does he knows he can't leave without a kiss.  He spins back around, moves close to Gwen and gives her a sweet, tender kiss on her forehead (he's not sure where she stands on PDA).  She smiles up at him and as he turns to leave he waves his hand to say goodbye and says "Don't forget about me while I am gone Sunshine!"

As he exits the hospital Lou looks at Gwen, love written all over her face; laughs and says to Gwen..." as if you could or would ever forget that handsome cowboy huh?"

The girls just laugh with one another as they descend down the hall to begin Gwen's treatment.  
                           ......................................................................  
While Gwen is in treatment Blake does everything thing he can to keep his mind occupied because the thought of her in there alone, going through that alone, is enough to nearly kill him. The first thing he takes on is the room darkening shades. So he heads home and measures the windows. Next he heads to home Home Depot to get the shades. Once he finishes that process he realizes he only passed about an hour. He remembers the dilemma with breakfast and decides to hit the grocery store to stock the fridge, remembering to get popsicles, Pedialyte, Sprite, and crackers for Gwen. It doesn't take long for two hour to have passed. Blake has had it though he needs to get back to that hospital so she isn't alone even if he can't go back he needs to be there. So that's what he does he heads to the hospital. On his way a thought pops in his head and he pulls into the Hallmark parking lot and runs in. He comes back out with a present for Gwen he is sure will make her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can't wait for you to see where this story is going, we think ur gonna love it!


	8. Pushing to hard

Blake arrived at the hospital with Gwen's present in tow. He couldn't get to her fast enough. As he walked to the reception desk he saw Lou. 

"Howdy Miss Lou" 

"Hey cowboy. She isn't done just yet. It will probably be about 15 minutes before they bring her back out."

Blake's excitement deflated and Lou could see it. 

"She's ok cowboy I promise they are taking good care of her." 

"Oh I have no doubt about that but I just don't like the idea of her being back there alone." 

"You're a good guy Blake. I'm really glad she found you."

"Yeah I'm glad we found each other." 

"I'll go check on her and see when she will be ready to leave."

"Thanks" 

Five minutes later Lou comes out wheeling Gwen in a wheelchair. She is pale and looks totally exhausted. Blake's heart breaks as he walks to her and squats down in front of the wheelchair. 

"Hey sunshine. You ok?"

"Hey. Just nauseous and tired."

A worried look is on full display on Blake's face as he hands her the stuffed frog he got her. Gwen smiles a huge smile and reaches up to get the frog in one hand and touches his cheek with the other. 

"Blakey stop worrying, I'm ok I promise. I just want to go home and to bed for a little while." 

"Hmm excuse me miss I'm Wonder Woman. You need to go to bed for a while not just a little. You have to take care of yourself Gwen." Lou piped up

Lou explained some of the do's and don't to Blake and Gwen before Blake went to get the car. Gwen tried to get up from the wheelchair to get in the car but as she did Blake came around. 

"Sunshine let me help you." 

"No I got it. I can do this." 

As she fights with her body to get herself in the car on her own Blake can see the struggle she is having. Whether she likes it or not Blake steps in to help. 

"You know you don't have to do this alone. I'm here to help." 

Gwen smiles at him but doesn't protest this time. She has what she has always wanted. A man to take care of her.   
........................................................  
As they get home and get Gwen in the house, Blake can see just how much the trip home has wiped her out. Gwen can barely hold her weight up as she gets out of the car. 

"Gwen can I help you darling? Please let me help ya!" 

As much as Gwen hates to admit she is weak, she knows she can't do this without his help so she nods. Blake bends down and lifts Gwen carrying her into the house and up to her bed. He heads downstairs to fix her a Sprite mixed with Pedialyte. When he brings it back up she is already asleep. He makes sure she has her pink bin, in case she needs to throw up, and the tv remote before heading into his room to watch tv. He can't make himself go down stairs. What if she needs him and he can't hear her down there? No, he won't go down, he is content to sit in his bed to watch tv. 

About a half hour later, he hears Gwen move and then hears her throw up. He shoots out of bed and to her side to hold her hair back. When she is finished he takes the bin to the bathroom to rinse it out. When he comes back she has the tv turned on.

"Hey you want to take some of the meds they gave you to help with the nausea?" 

"No that stuff is just gonna make me even more tired." 

"Ok let me know if you change your mind and decide you want it, ok." 

"I will." Gwen smiles 

"Here! You got sick; you need to drink some of this." He says as he holds the drink up to her and she sips out of the straw. 

Blake turns to leave and go back to his room so he doesn't disturb her. However he only makes it to the door of her room when she calls out to him. 

"Blakey don't leave. Stay please." 

He turns around and smiles walking back to the bed. She scoots herself over and he gets into the bed. Gwen catches him by surprise when she lays her head on his chest, arms wrapped around him. He lets out a content sigh as he wraps his arm around her. They lay there watching tv until they both fall asleep.  
.......................................................  
When Blake wakes up Gwen is still on his chest. Man he could he get used to this. He checks the time and sees that he needs to get up and shower for his meeting. He contemplates how to get out from under Gwen without waking her. He determines there really isn't a way, so he slowly climbs out from under her praying she sleeps. However, he isn't that lucky. As he moves out from under her, she stirs, tightening her grip on him. Blake chuckles. 

"Sunshine I gotta get a shower so I can go to my meeting with Chuck."

"No I don't want to get up yet." Gwen pouts

"I'm sorry darling but I gotta get a job." 

Gwen sits up on the bed and stretches. 

"I'm coming too." 

"To shower?" Blake says his jaw about to break off from being open so wide.

"No" Gwen says as she playfully hits Blake on the chest " to the meeting."

"Gwen I really don't think that's a good idea. You had a treatment today. You need to rest." 

"Please Blakey I don't wanna stay here without you." She says batting her eyelashes at him

"Dammit Gwen don't do that; you what it does to me. " 

"Please. Chuck is like a father to me. He took me on when I was fresh out of college and has mentored me since. He has been my father for the last year since I had no contact with my biological dad. Please Blake."

"Fine but you have to promise to tell me if starts to get to much and I need to bring you home."

"Ok! I promise! Thank you Blakey!"  
..........................................................  
When Gwen came out of the bath dressed,with heels on, and her makeup done it took all Blake had to pick his chin up. Of course she has been beautiful to him from the moment he laid eyes on her, but this is the first time he has seen her done up and wow. She wrapped her head in a delicate scarf she had and paired it with a black dress. She could have just walked down from heaven. 

"Gwen, wow. You..... you look stunning." 

"Thank you." Gwen says blushing and looking down at her feet

Blake walks up to her lifting her chin and touching his lips to hers. He knows they hadn't talked about what they are but in this moment he needs to kiss her. He has never seen someone look so perfect in all his life. When they pull away Gwen giggles and reaches up to wipe the lipstick that has now transferred onto Blake's lips. As they head down the stairs to head to the car, Gwen grabs Blake's shoulder to keep from falling.

"As much as I love them, are you sure it's a good idea to wear heels like that right now?" 

"Blake we are meeting with the CEO of a major design company that I happen to work for. The heels are not an option, they are a requirement."

"Ok sunshine. You just let me know if you get too tired and need to come home." 

Gwen walks into Blake's arms placing one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. 

"Thank you for looking out for me and yes I will tell you if I need to come home. I promise." She said barely brushing her lips against his so as to not color his lips again

Blake takes Gwen's hand and they walk out to the car. After helping Gwen get in the car Blake makes his way to his side and starts the car.  
......................................................  
As they pull up outside the restaurant the valet worker comes running up and Blake hands over his keys, suddenly feeling extremely out of place. This is a high class restaurant, not exactly what he is used to coming from a small town in Oklahoma. Gwen could sense Blake's apprehension as he helped her out of the car. 

"Hey Blake." He stopped turning to her as her hand came up to meet his chest "it's just a restaurant, don't stress about it ok." 

"I just don't fit in at a place like this. I've never even been to a place like this." 

"Do you fit with me?"

"Yeah" he says but not as confident as she would like

"You do fit with me and that's all that matters." 

"I'm sorry Gwen hear I am supposed to be supporting you, you just had chemo and I'm here having you support me." He says looking down at his boots 

"Blake that's what we are supposed to do support each other. It isn't a one way street." 

They smile genuine loving smiles at one another before linking arms and heading inside. Once inside they tell the attendant their names and are escorted to a table where an older gentleman sat. He was not what Blake was expecting considering the restaurant he had chosen. He was dressed up but had on dark colored jeans not dress pants as Blake had been expecting. Once they approached the table the man stood up. 

"Oh my goodness! Gwen darling I didn't expect to see you! How are you?"

"I'm doing better" Gwen say sneaking a glance Blake's way

"Chuck I would love to introduce you to my boyfrie..... my friend Blake Shelton." 

She stumbled when the word boyfriend started coming out of her mouth. She refused to look at Blake fearing she may have said the wrong thing to soon. They hadn't really talked about what they are so boyfriend came naturally. He takes care of her like a boyfriend should. They have kissed a few times now, but Gwen has always been so unlucky in love and she fears she may have ruined the best thing in her life. As she is reprimanding herself in her head and spiraling out of control, she feels his hand sneak around her back grabbing the side opposite of him as he shakes Chucks hand. Blake pulls a chair out for Gwen to sit and helps her settle before taking the seat next to her. She then feels his hand on her thigh, as he squeezes it she looks at him. He is already looking at her with his dimple smile. Gwen started to call him her boyfriend. Blake can barely contain the excitement boiling up inside himself. He saw her nerves after but she is starting to see him in that light and he couldn't be happier. 

The trio sit and talk but as they near a half hour of being there, Gwen starts to feel the energy leave her body and her stomach flips. She quickly stands and excuses herself to the restroom. Blake looks back at her worried, but he and Chuck are in the middle of a discussion so he decides to give her some space. However after 15 minutes of her being absent he begins to worry. 

"Excuse me sir I don't mean to be rude and interrupt but I need to check on Gwen. She has been gone a while now." He says as he pushes back his chair and quickly makes his way to the bathroom

He knows this isn't a good situation but he has the sinking feeling Gwen is sick and needs him. He cracks the door to the women's bathroom.

"Gwen are you ok?" He waits for a response but nothing

Then he hears her throw up. He then sets aside all hesitation he has about entering a bathroom of the opposite sex, because Gwen needs him. He bends down to look what stall she is in and he races to her. 

"Gwen darling, are you ok?" 

"Blake I can't do this I ...." before she can finish she is throwing up again however nothing comes up anymore as her stomach is completely empty at this point. 

"I know. It's ok Gwen. I'm right here I got ya." He rubs her back trying to decide how to exit causing the least amount of a scene. 

"Gwen how do you want to do this? You tell me what you need me to do and I'll do it?" 

"Go tell Chuck we have to go. Then come back and pick me up. I'm so tired I don't think I can walk." 

That's exactly what Blake does and thankfully Chuck is very understanding. He gets her to the car and home. Once home he helps her change and take her makeup off, before tucking her into bed. He finally takes a deep breath, realizing he had been holding it. It's only just after dinner time and they hadn't eaten as their food had not come yet. He doesn't feel like fixing something after that so he orders a pizza that he eats in bed watching tv, so as to be close to Gwen if she needs him. Around nine o'clock he decides it's a reasonable time to go to bed. So he turns the light off and lays down closing his eyes.


	9. Making it official

Blake woke up slightly confused before opening his eyes. There was a weight on his chest that had not been there when he fell asleep. Cautiously he opened his eyes to see Gwen draped over his chest, her head right over his heart. At first he was worried. Had she gotten scared or sick last night and he didn't hear her? He wondered why she didn't wake him. He knew that they really did need to talk about what they were doing. She had started to call him her boyfriend and he has been wanting that title. He sets it in his brain that they need to talk about it this morning. He wants her to call him her boyfriend and he wants to call her his girlfriend. He didn't want to wake her so he reach for the tv remote and turn the tv on turning volume down low. He just laid there enjoying the feeling of having Gwen in his arms.   
                                                     .....................................................  
Gwen stirs and her eyes pop open. She sits up so quick Blake doesn't even have time to react. When she snuck into his bed last night she had laid beside him not wanting to cross any lines. They weren't even official yet much less sleeping in the same bed. Now here she was waking up draped all over him. She is scared of his reaction. Was he gonna be mad or expect more from her now? She wasn't ready for that. She was to tired and to sick for that. She is pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of his hand on her cheek. 

"Hey Gwen calm down. It's ok. Everything is ok." 

Gwen releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding. Blake sees her relax at his touch and his heart swells.

"Now sunshine, tell me what got ya so upset." 

"I didn't mean to come in ur bed and drape myself all over you. I'm sorry." Gwen says looking at her lap

"Gwen you don't have to be sorry. I wish you had woke me up. Where you sick?" 

"No. I just I sleep better next to you. I just needed to be near you." Still looking at her lap

Blake moves his hand to lift her chin and make her look at him.

"If I really had of had a problem with it Gwen I would have gotten up when I woke up." 

"How...how long have you been awake?" Gwen asks wide eyed

"Awhile." 

Gwen blushes ringing her hands "you held me the whole time?"

"Yeah I did."

"Thank you"

"Gwen you don't have to thank me. However I do think we need to talk about the elephant in the room, don't you?"

Here it is the other shoe dropping. He was gonna kick her out and tell her he is going home. She was surprised he let her stay this long. 

"Yeah I guess" tears pool in her eyes

"So you introduced me to chuck as your boyfriend." 

"Blake Im sorry. I didn't mean to that's just what I feel like you are. I didn't mean to put that pressure on you.........please don't leave me." Tear are now pouring down her face

Blake reaches up again to her cheek wiping the tears away but they are only followed by more.

"Hey sunshine please stop crying your breaking my heart. I didn't mind you calling me your boyfriend." 

"What? You didn't?" Tears instantly drying up as a shocked look appears on her face

"No I didn't. Which is why I...I think we should make it official. That is if you want to." 

"Your not leaving? What about your home in Oklahoma?" 

"We will work all those details out when the time comes. Gwen I'm gonna say something but I don't want you to be scared, ok?" Gwen nods her head

"People are gonna say things are moving to fast or that we are reckless, but I don't care what they think. From the moment I laid eye on you, you have been stealing my heart little by little. Gwen what I'm trying to say is that I'm falling in love you. I don't want or expect you to say it back. I only want you to say it when you ready." 

"Kiss me boyfriend" 

"With pleasure girlfriend."  
                                             ...........................................................  
After the talk the had they had gotten up and went down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Gwen fixed a pot of coffee for Blake and grabbed a sprite pedialyte combo. Blake took to cutting fruit for Gwen and making eggs and bacon for himself. 

"Hey sunshine how about calling your mom today?" 

"Yeah I should." She picks up her phone hits contacts selecting her mom

Gwen hesitates. She can't get her finger to hit the call button though. Blake puts a plate in front of her and sits down and the kitchen bar next to her. 

"Sunshine I know your hesitant to reach out to them but remember you need them and their support." 

"What if they don't want to talk to me? I hurt them Blake." 

"Gwen they are your family. You may have hurt them but they will always love you. I know they would want to hear from you." 

"I can't do it today Blake. Maybe tomorrow." Gwen says before finishing off her last piece of fruit

Blake wraps his arm around her shoulders and she leans into him, laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Why don't you go take a warm bath and relax sunshine." 

"Yeah that sounds really good Blakey." She gets up off  the stool but before walking away she bends into Blake planting a kiss on his lips.

Blake watches her walk away before his eyes fall on her phone that still has her moms number pulled up on it. Blake knows this could get him in big trouble but she needs her family. So he picks up the phone and hits the call button. His nerves well up as he realizes that he didn't really think this through, like what's he gonna say? Before he can have a totally freak out the ringing stops.

"Hello" 

"Hi, hmm Mrs. Stefani." 

"Can I ask who this is?" 

"My name is Blake Shelton. I'm um Gwen's um boyfriend." 

"Oh. Is she ok? Did something happen?" 

"No she is doing ok. I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Can you um meet Gwen at mama cozza's around um noon?"

"Gwen wants to see us?"

"Yeah she does. She misses you guys a lot."

"Why didnt she call?" 

"Well ma'am um I suppose because she is scared of how you will react...she seems to feel like she let y'all down."

"Oh I see. Well are you sure she want to see us?" 

"Yes ma'am. She is um going through a lot right now and she need her families support. I'm here for her but um the more support she has right now the better. Please ma'am she needs y'all and she really misses ya." 

"Yes her father and I will be there." 

"Thank you ma'am. Thank so much. Bye now."

"Bye...Blake you said it was?"

"Yes ma'am." 

"Ok. Bye Blake." 

Blake hung up the phone and sat it back on the bar where Gwen left it. The challenge now is gonna be telling Gwen and getting her to go. Blake's determined though she needs this. The doctors said the more love and support she has the faster and more successful the treatment will be.  
                                                 ................................................  
Gwen had been upstairs in the bath for over an hour and Blake begins to worry so he makes his way up the steps and to the bathroom door. He stands there and listens for a few seconds; he hears nothing. He yells her name but no answer. When he calls her a second time and gets no answer he decides to go in. To his surprise the door is unlocked; he is grateful. He pushes the door open only to find Gwen asleep in the tub of now freezing water. Blake doesn't know how Gwen is gonna react but she can't lay there in that cold water. So his first move was to go to his bathroom and turn the shower on with water warm. 

"Gwen baby wake up." Blake says while stroking her cheek

Suddenly her eyes flutter open and she realizes what's going on. She is quick to stand up but between the chemo and now freezing water, she can barely get up by herself. Blake is instantly at her side holding her up. She grabs a hold of his shoulders as she steps out. It's then that it hits them, Gwen is naked. This is the first time Blake has ever seen her naked.  Blake feels his face turn red. He scans the bathroom fast before seeing a towel hanging on a hook on the door. He reaches for the towel, wrapping it around Gwen. Gwen's face turned red the instant they realized what was happening. However this situation only confirms more for her how incredible Blake really is. Any other man would have been all over her, looking at her naked body. Not Blake. He seemed just as shell shocked as she was. When he wrapped the towel around her, he made sure he was looking only at her face. Blake helped Gwen in to his bathroom and into the shower to warm up. Once Gwen got under the heat of the warm water she felt her muscles begin to work again. After totally warming up she exited the shower and wrapped the towel around her. When she left the bathroom she saw Blake sitting on his bed reading a newspaper. He looked up hearing her exit the bathroom. 

"Hey sunshine feelin' better?" 

"Yeah I am. I'm gonna change I'll be right back." 

"Sounds good"

Gwen changed and walked back to Blake's room crawling into bed. She crawled over to him as he lifted his arm for her to snuggle into his side before wrapping his arm around her. 

"Blakey"

"What's up sunshine?"

"Thank you" 

"For what? Helping you?" She nodded her head

"Gwen I don't know how many times I gotta tell ya, you don't need to thank me." 

"I know but I want you to know I appreciate it. The whole thing made me think of the way my dad has always treated my mom. They love each other so much." 

Blake feels his shirt begin to dampen and realizes Gwen's crying. 

"Sunshine, hey, what's up? Don't cry." 

"I miss my parents so much Blake. I used to be so close with them. Not seeing them for so long hurts. However it hurts even worse to know that it's my fault. To know that I hurt them like that." 

"Um Gwen I need to tell ya something." 

"What?" Gwen asks looking at him concern lacing her expression 

"Gwen I um called your mom." 

"What?"

"I called her right after you went up for your bath. Your phone was laying there with contact info pulled up. You need her Gwen." 

"What did you say? What did she say?" 

"She is meeting you at Mama Cozza's at noon." 

Gwen looked at the time. They had about 35 minutes to get ready. 

"You're coming right?" 

"Don't you want to see her and talk to your parents alone?" 

"No Blakey please.... please come I can't do this by myself. I need you." 

"Ok sunshine I'll come with ya."

"You're the best boyfriend ever." She says as she leans in to kiss him

Gwen rushes around. First picking her outfit, then accessories, and then moves on to makeup. Finally she stands at the side of the bed. 

"Okay how bad do I look?" 

"Holy shit! Gwen you look amazing." 

"Thanks Blakey." 

Blake changes his shirt and the couple heads to the SUV. Making their way to meet Gwen's parents. She couldn't be more nervous. She wrings her hands trying to calm herself but the impending conversation has her so stressed out.  Blake reaches over the console taking her hands in his big one. 

"It's ok Gwen. Everything is going to be ok."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon


	10. Meet the parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My rockin co author is the best

They pull into the little parking lot in front of the restaurant. Gwen had had a death grip on Blake's hand the whole drive there. Once the car is in park Blake turns toward Gwen and places his free hand on her cheek. 

"Sunshine, everything is gonna work out ok. You have to relax. You're not gonna make it through if you keep stressing." 

"I know it's just not only am I seeing them for the first time in a while, but they don't know about the whole cancer thing either. I wish I had my hair so they didn't have to find out like this." 

"Gwen I told them you were going through a tough time and you need their support so it's not gonna be a total shock that something like that is going on." 

"Just don't leave me ok?" 

"Never sunshine never." 

Blake gets out of the car heading over to Gwen's door and helps her get out. 

"Hey I'm right here ok." She smiles and raises up puckering her lips 

Blake knows what she needs and he obliges. He bends down their lips making contact. When Gwen try's to deepen the kiss Blake again obliges pulling her into him. They have kissed on several occasions now but most haven't been like this. This kiss is loaded with meaning for both of them and eases their nerves just a bit. They finally break apart and Blake wraps his arm around her shoulders and she wraps hers around his waist. Blake opens the door ushering Gwen in. Gwen sees them before they see her and she turns back to Blake. His arm returns around her as they walk up to the older couple. 

"Hi mom. Dad." 

They turn and see Gwen and obviously Blake, however they seem to ignore him. 

"Oh my gosh Gwen. What happened? Are you ok?" Her mom asks fear running through her voice

"Hmm I was hoping we could sit down first." 

"Of course." Her mom answers trying to remain stoic 

"Hey sweet heart" her dad pipes in

She offers one of her sweet smiles that melts Blake's heart every time. The waitress grabs menus and walks them to their table, quickly taking their drink order. Gwen is sitting right up against Blake. Blake keeps his arm around her knowing right now she needs the support. She needs to know he has her back. Everyone is really quiet at first.

"You must be Blake?" Pattie asks

"Yes ma'am that's me." 

"You said your Gwen's boyfriend?" She asks

"Yes ma'am." 

"Gwen baby what's going on with you?" Dennis finally joins

"About four months ago I had severe abdominal pain. I ended up in the ER. After a bunch of test the found a mass on my uterus and it was cancer. They did a hysterectomy taking the tumor. I have been on strong doses of chemo ever since." 

"Gwen why didn't you call us? What happened to Gavin?" 

"When it started I was still with Gavin but after they diagnosed me and he found out how bad it was, how sick I was, he dumped me. I didn't think I could call you after what happened." Gwen was looking at her lap wringing her fingers

"Gwen we have always told you, you could call us anytime no matter the circumstances." 

"I know but it wasn't that easy. I chose him over you my own family. I was ashamed of myself." 

"Gwen you have to know that your mother and I love you no matter what has happened." 

Tears are running down Gwen's cheeks at this point. Blake squeezes her to him lifting her chin to make her look at him. He wipes the tears and whispers "I'm right here." She smiles at him reaching for his free hand, which he gives her willingly. The waitress approaches and takes everyone's order. 

"So Gavin left and you're already with someone else. Gwen is that really the best thing for you right now?" 

This hits a cord within Gwen. Blake is the only thing that has kept her going through all of this. Prior to Blake the cancer was winning but now she is the one winning. 

"Yeah mom it is. Blake is the reason I'm not still in the hospital dying."

"Gwen honey it's the doctors that have gotten you better not a boyfriend. You always attach yourself from the jump start to a boy." 

"Really mom. I'm sorry but you don't know what you're talking about. You haven't been there to see what Blake has done for me. In fact if it hadn't been for Blake I never would have called. He was the one who said I needed you guys and he is the one who set all this up. I understand and see now that Gavin was a really bad guy but Blake is nothing like him." 

The food is brought to the table and everyone eats, everyone but Gwen, the thought of food makes Gwen want to throw up. Blake eats with one hand not willing to take his arm from around Gwen. She is so grateful because that's all that's keeping her together right now. Some small talk is exchanged during the meal but there is no further discussion of Gwen's illness or of Blake. After the bill is paid both couples walk outside. 

"Gwen we love you. The past is the past and the door is always open. Please tell me you will come home if you need to." 

"I will mom; but right now I'm where I'm supposed to be, with Blake." 

"Well we love you and please keep in touch. Come to family dinners?" 

"I will. Love you guys." 

For the first time in almost two years Gwen hugs her mom and dad. She didn't realize how much she really missed their hugs. It had been awkward and was laced with a small amount of tension. However it still went better than Gwen had expected so she is happy. Blake helps Gwen into the SUV before circling around and hoping in the drivers side. 

"Gwen are you ok?" 

"Yeah I am Blakey. It was awkward and there was tension but I kind of expected that." 

"They definitely didn't seem to like me." 

"Blake that has nothing to do with you. It only is that way because your my boyfriend and they don't know you, just like they didn't know Gavin." 

"They didn't know him after six months?" 

"Barely; he never wanted to go to dinner and he always talked bad about them. I gave them up for him. I was stupid." 

"Gwen Stefani, that is one thing you have got to stop doing. You can't call yourself stupid like that, because there is not an ounce of truth to it. Ok?" 

"Thanks Blakey." Again they joined hands across the center console the whole ride home.   
.......................................................  
That night Gwen and Blake watched a movie. Gwen picked the movie so Blake wasn't really into it. What Blake was into was Gwen curled up into him, his arm wrapped around her, and her head on his chest. As the movie ended Gwen yawned. 

"I think we should head to bed sunshine" 

"Yeah I'm really tired." 

Blake noticed Gwen's face drop but decided not to say anything. He wanted her to tell him if something was wrong. They headed upstairs together. When they get to the door to Gwen's room she stops and starts heading in. 

"Sunshine you aren't sleeping with me?" 

Her face instantly lifts. She runs to catch up with him, linking their hands. 

"Is that what was bothering you? You thought you were gonna have to sleep alone."

"I didn't want to assume you wanted me in bed with you. We didn't exactly discuss details of being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well I think one should be that my girlfriend sleeps in my bed with me."

Gwen grins so big and Blake can't help but return the smile, showing her his dimples. Once the settled in bed Gwen made a move that totally caught Blake off guard. Suddenly she was kissing him. Not the sweet kisses they have shared but the deep kind that shows need. He lets her lead the moment. She takes his top lip into her mouth and bites. A moan escapes Blake's mouth. Gwen takes advantage shoving her tongue in his open mouth. Their tongues dance a delicate loving dance. Blake needs to stop this before it goes to far. He knows but at the same time he doesn't want to. Finally, they pull apart to catch their breath. 

"Gwen we gotta stop."

"I know....I'm sorry" 

"Sorry? Gwen you have no reason to be sorry." 

"Yeah I do I know you wanted to keep going." 

"Gwen I'm not gonna lie I would have liked to keep going. I'm not gonna lie to you. However I'm not with you for that. I'm here because I want to be with you. You make me happy."

Gwen leans forward and plants a sweet kiss on his lips. 

"I love you Blake." Her eyes fill and she can feel one escape down her face

"I love you too sunshine" he says while he wipes the tear from her face

Gwen settles herself in her now favorite place. Her head on Blake's chest arms wrapped over him. Blake wraps his arm around her finding himself as content as he has ever felt. It's in this moment that Blake has the realization that this woman is the woman he wants to spend his forever with. It may seem early and he doesn't want to scare her away, so he settles to keep it to himself.   
................................................  
Blake wakes up in the morning and Gwen isn't there. He sits up and looks around the room for her but she is nowhere in site. He makes his way downstairs. On his way down he smells breakfast cooking. He walks into the kitchen and sees Gwen cooking what can only be his breakfast. He walks up behind her pulling her back into him. 

"Good morning sunshine. You cooking my breakfast?" He asks laying his head over her shoulder 

"I am Blakey. I woke up and thought I would cook for you for a change." 

"Well thank you sunshine. So I have a question for ya." 

"Ok shoot" she said as she laid his plate in front of him and sat down with her plate

"What are your thoughts on a dog?"

"I like dogs but do you really think now is a good time to be dealing with a puppy. I'm not exactly gonna be able to help all that much."

"No not like a puppy." He says pulling out his phone

Blake scrolls through till he finds what he is looking for. He then flips the phone around and shows Gwen a picture of a black and tan dog. 

"Her name is Betty." 

"Awww Blakey is she your dog? Like from home? Who is taking care of her?"

"Yeah she's my dog from Oklahoma. As much as I love being here, I'm kinda missing home and my dog. My mom is keeping her for me but she said she can tell Betty's depressed and missin' me to. So what would you think of me bringing her here?" 

"Blake if you want to go home for a while you can. I don't want you to be unhappy here. I can't go while I'm still in treatment but I'm sure we can figure something out." Gwen says trying to show Blake she would be ok with him leaving but Blake knows her to well; he can tell it's killing her to tell him to go.

"Gwen no it's not like that. I love you. I miss Oklahoma but my home is wherever you are. I'm not leaving you, from now on it's me and you against the rest of the world. I just want to bring Betty out here if your ok with it."

"Of course Blakey. I'm more than ok with her living here. When and how are we gonna get her here?"

"I'm not sure yet I haven't thought that far ahead yet. I wanted to make sure you were ok with it before I started planning." 

"I am definitely okay with it Blakey...she seems to be an extension of you and if you want to bring her here then let's find a way to make it happen."

Blake turns to Gwen...dimples and all, places his hands on her cheeks and brings her in for a sweet, gentle kiss. He cannot believe how lucky he is to have found her.

When he pulls away Gwen looks at him and asks "so Blakey, do you want to go to Oklahoma and get her or are you going to try to get her here another way?"

He looks at Gwen "Well sunshine I don't want to leave you here alone so I am going to make some phone calls later to my mom at home and to some airlines to see if there is another way to get her here."

She gives him that smile that makes him melt and says "we're getting a dog Blakey..."

"Yeah sunshine we're gettin' a dog...I hope you'll love her as much as I do...now I need to get ready to meet Chuck. Why don't you call Jen?"


	11. Running from Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all who read and those who leave comments! We thrive on your feed back.

Blake walks into Starbucks, scanning the room for Chuck. He spots him at a table in the back of the room. Blake makes his way over to the table. As soon as Chuck sees him he stands to shake Blake's hand. 

"Mr. Shelton it's good to see you again." 

"It's good to see you too sir, but really call me Blake." 

"Alright Blake. So we didn't get to far into our discussion the first time." 

"No we didn't. It was a rough day for her. She wanted to see you so bad and frankly I find it really hard to say no to her." Blake chuckles to think that a year ago all he thought about was his music and now all he thinks about is Gwen

"How is she? It really scared me to see her like that." 

"She's ok. She had had chemo that morning so it was an exceptionally bad day. She isn't always that sick. She misses the design studio so bad though. She says that's her safe place. I want her to have everything she wants, so it kills me that this one thing she really wants I can't give her."

"What if we can give it to her." Chuck says thinking of how to make this happen for Gwen 

"She can't go into the studio though her energy doesn't hold up very long." 

"Ok so we can't take her to the studio; what if we bring the studio to her." 

"Can we do that?" Blake says feeling the excitement build

"Yeah I can get an easel and all of the drawing supplies she would need brought to the house. I can even have her design book brought. Do you have anywhere to set it all up?"

"Yeah Gwen and I each have a room but she doesn't use her room anymore so we could set that up as her design studio. It would be perfect if we can make this happen. I can't wait to see her face she is gonna be so happy." 

"Ok well I want to get her all new top of the line supplies so give me about a week to get everything in and then I'll call you when it's here. Then we can plan how to get her out of the house for the day so we can arrange it and set it all up."

"Thank you so much sir. Gwen's gonna be so happy. I really can't thank you enough for doing this for her."

"No Blake you're the one I should be thanking. Before you came around, I thought we were losing her. Once that asshole left, she was so down and I couldn't get her to perk up. When you came along everything changed, and I, for the first time felt like she could fight this, that I wouldn't have to live through her funeral. You saved her Blake. You treat her the way she deserves to be treated. So thank you."

"I love her a ton. I've never felt the way I do when I'm with her. She is an amazing person and she deserves the world." 

"She does, that she does. Now onto our reason for our meeting. My godson is 14. He wants to learn to play the guitar and I promised him I'd find someone to teach him. So you obviously play right?"

"Yep my brother taught me when I was 8. My goal is to sing country music one day it just hasn't worked out yet. Haven't met the right people I guess." 

"It's a tough industry, as is fashion. It took me a while to make it too and look where I am now. You just have to keep trying. I was thinking maybe two days a week? An hour and a half to two hour sessions?" 

"Yeah I can do that. Normally sessions are only an hour but at 14 I think he would be able to handle two hours if he is really into it. We could do two sessions a week, two hours each?" 

"That would be fantastic. I'll give him a check to pass on to you every week for both sessions. How much were you thinking?" 

"Well I've never done lessons and my brother taught me, so I'm not really sure what the going rate is." 

"Well how about we go with say $75 an hour so $150 a session, $300 a week? Does that sound fair?" 

"Yeah that sounds great." 

"Can you start tomorrow?" 

"Yes sir we can do Tuesdays and Thursdays." 

"Perfect"   
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Gwen sits on the couch phone in hand. She battles with wanting to call her sister-in-law Jen. She and Jen had always been super close. She convinces herself that lunch with her parents hadn't gone so bad so she needed to do it. She hits the call button and waits for her to pick up. 

"Hello" 

"Hey Jen." 

"Gwen? Is it you?" 

"Yeah it's me."

"Oh my gosh, it's true they did have lunch with you. Where in the hell have you been? We all miss you so much!"

"I'm sorry; after what happened the last time I saw everyone I didn't feel like I could..."

"Gwen the past is the past. Let's just forget about that ok?" 

"Yeah ok." 

"How have you been? Are you still working with Chuck? Where are you living? Fill me in on everything!" 

"Jen are you sitting down?" 

"Yeah I'm sitting on the couch watching Stella play." 

"I've missed her so much I bet she doesn't remember me." 

"Yeah she does Gwen. We say goodnight to your picture every night. She's five Gwen." 

Jen hears Gwen sniff on the other end. 

"Gwen don't cry it's ok. We can meet up sometime and you can see her."

"Jen I... I have cancer." 

"What? Really? Oh my god Gwen. How bad?" 

"It's a lot better now. Only a few more treatments left as long as things continue to progress the way they are." 

"What kind of cancer?" 

"Uterine. I can't have kids anymore. They had to take my uterus and ovaries." 

"Oh Gwen I'm so sorry! What does Gavin say about everything?" 

"Gavin's gone. He fled when I was diagnosed." 

"I know you probably don't want to hear this but I'm glad he is gone. You deserve so much better Gwen." 

"I know that now. I'm seeing someone else now and, Jen you would love him. He is seriously the most amazing man." 

"Wow you sound like you really like him." 

"I love him Jen. What are you and Stella doing tomorrow?" 

"Nothing that I know of." 

"Come see us. I want you to meet him and see where we live." 

"You already moved in with him?" 

"Yeah when they transitioned me into outpatient treatment I had nowhere to go and he rented a place here. We stayed in separate rooms at first but we just started sharing a room." 

"Wow. When do you want us to come up?" 

"How does 2 o'clock sound? It doesn't have to be right then, I'll be home all day." 

"Ok yeah we can do that. I'm really glad you called we have missed you so much." 

"I missed you guys too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Love you Gwen." 

"Love you too."   
.............................................  
That night Gwen lays in bed draped over Blake like normal. Blake's arm wrapped around her like he feels the need to protect her from the world. If he is being truthful, he does want to protect her. She was dealt a really crappy hand in life and no one needs to make that harder on her. 

"Hey Blakey" Gwen says without lifting her head to look at him

"What's up sunshine?" He asks tightening his grip on her

"I called Jen today."

"Yeah? How did that go?" 

"It went really good. She is coming over tomorrow and bringing my niece Stella." 

"That's awesome sunshine. I'm glad you're reuniting with your family." 

"Blake thank you. You're the reason I'm doing this and I couldn't be happier. Like I haven't felt this light or happy, since the whole blow up. Well except for when I'm with you." 

"I'm really glad sunshine. You deserve to have your family. Family is such an important thing." 

Gwen let out a yawn. 

"Alright Gwen time to sleep you're tired and tomorrow is a big day. Goodnight Gwen. I love you." 

"I love you to Blake." She says a she nestles into his chest   
........................................................  
The next day Blake heads off to his first lesson with Josh. He was a little nervous never having done anything like this before. Gwen reassured him however that he was more than capable. He had smiled and kissed her goodbye. Jen was gonna be here any minute, she had text Gwen when they left their house in Anaheim about 35 minutes ago. Gwen was sitting on the couch jotting some design ideas down in a note book when the door bell rang. She hopped up at the sound and made her way to the door. All of her nerves went out the window the moment she opened the door and Stella screamed "Auntie Gwen" before launching herself at Gwen. Gwen laughed picking the little girl up remembering just how much she missed her. Jen had tears running down her face and Gwen's smile disappeared. 

"Hey I missed you." She said leaning in to give Jen a side hug. 

"We missed you too." 

Both woman wiped tears from their eyes as Gwen ushered them into the living room. They talked for what seemed like minutes but Gwen quickly realized when she looked at her watch it had been hours. They discussed Gavin and what happened with him. They talked about why Gwen didn't call after Gavin left. They talked about Stella and all that Gwen had missed. 

"So tell me about Blake." 

"Jen I have never met a more perfect man besides dad. He is always there when I need him, even when I don't realize I need help. He basically moved here for me. He takes care of me. The look in his eyes when he looks at me. I've never felt prettier. God sent him to me when he knew I was ready and needed him." 

"He sounds like a really great guy Gwen. I'm really happy for you. When do I get to meet this cowboy?" 

"He should be home in about 15 minutes. He is giving Chuck's godson guitar lessons." 

"Good cause I'm dying to meet him. Mom and dad really like him." 

"Really? They didn't act like." 

"Oh trust me they did. Him and the way he was with you was all they talked about the whole family dinner." 

Suddenly they all hear a car pull into the drive way and the door shut. Blake enters the living room finding what he assumes is Gwen's niece and sister-in-law. The first thing he does though is go over to Gwen, kiss her, and tell her he loves her. Blake sits down pulling Gwen into his lap. 

"Blakey this is Jen, my brothers wife. We have always been like best friends." 

"Hi ya nice to meet ya." 

"Nice to meet you as well. Gwen's told me quite a bit about you." Jen smiles

"All good things I hope." 

"Very good things. Thank you for taking care of her. She is an important part of our family and we have missed her like crazy." 

"No problem. I love her and I would do absolutely anything for her." 

Jen smiles at him seeing the love he talks about reflect in his eyes. They talked some more and some how Blake ended up on the floor playing with Stella

"Well Stella and I should head home." 

"No mommy I want to stay with Auntie Gwen and Uncle Blake." 

"Yeah why don't you guys stay for dinner?" 

"We don't want to impose." Jen smiled

"You're not and you are staying." Gwen tells her

Gwen watches Blake with Stella and though she doesn't want to admit it, its killing her. He is so good with her and the way she smiles at him. She knows she can never give Blake the baby he deserves. Her thoughts go around in her head the whole dinner. After they finish and everyone , including Stella helps put the dishes in the dishwasher, they move back to the living room. Blake once again is on the floor playing with Stella. The emotions pile up until she can't handle it anymore. So she gets up and runs upstairs tears streaming down her face. Blake deserves to be a father and she can't do that for him. He is so good with Stella making her laugh. She can't stay know that she is the reason he will never have kids. When Blake makes it to her room she has her suitcase out on her bed and she is packing all of her clothes.

"Woah Gwen, baby, what's going on? What happened?" 

"Blake I can't do this. You deserve so much more than I can ever give you. You deserve to be a dad. I need to go stay with Jen. I can't be the reason you miss out on all of that. You want it; I call tell by the way you look at Stella. I just can't be the reason you never get that." she says

"Gwen baby please don't do this. You're more important to me than having a baby. I love you Gwen. I can't lose you. Please Gwen I'm begging you don't do this." 

She ignores him while she continues to pack. This hurts so much but she keeps telling herself she is doing this for him. Her heart is breaking as she zips the suitcase up and takes it off the bed. She walks up to Blake putting her hand on his chest. He grabs her hands holding them there like it will keep her from leaving. From leaving him. He is losing the best thing to ever happen and he feels like his heart is being ripped out. Tears are now streaming down both of their faces. 

"Blake you have been an angel in my life, I would have never made it this far without you. I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone. That's why I have to go. I can't be the reason your dream of being a dad never comes true. That burden would end up crushing me. I'm going to live with Jen. I'm so thankful for everything you have done for me. I love you Blake." 

Tears are pouring down their cheeks as Gwen leans in and plants a kiss on the side of his cheek. She grabs her suitcase and heads for the door. Before she makes it out the door he turn around and tries one more time. 

"Gwen please don't leave me." She looks back at him and smiles a broken smile before she heads down the hall, down the steps, into the living room and out of the front door.


	12. Back to start

It's been the worst 2 days of Gwen's life. Her phone hasn't stopped ringing since the minute she walked out of Blake's house, out of their house. It literally took everything she had to turn and walk out. She did it for him. He deserved someone who could give him the family he deserved. She can't do that. She cried the whole way to Jen's house and locked herself in the guest room once they got there. Tonight is family dinner and as much as she wants to lay here and cry even more. She is determined to be present in her families lives. She needs them more now than ever. Blake has done nothing but pace and redial Gwen's number. She won't answer him though. He is losing his mind not being with her, not knowing if she is ok or not. Does she miss him even a little bit? He understands her reason for leaving but he doesn't need kids to be happy. He needs her. He cried the entire night passing. How is he gonna get her back when she won't talk talk to him and he doesn't know where she is? 

Gwen hears a knock on her door. 

"Yeah?" She yells and the door cracks open Jen poking her head in

"Hey sorry to bother you but are you gonna come to dinner tonight?" 

"Yeah I'll come. I just need to get ready." 

"Ok cool we have about 30 minutes before we need to leave." 

"Sounds good I'll be ready."

Just as Jen closes the door her phone beeps with a text message. It just as it has been since she left two days ago. Blake asking her to at least talk to him that he loves her and he isn't gonna stop trying to get her back. She again ignores it and gets up to get dressed. She comes out of the room 20 minutes later after applying who knows how much makeup looking relatively normal considering she hadn't slept all night and had been crying. 

"Hey. Are you...doing ok?" Jen asks with a look of concern on her face

"Yeah I'll be good." 

When they get to her parents house Gwen dodges all questions of where Blake is. She sits at the bar in the kitchen and watches as her mom puts the finally toppings on before baking the prepared dish. Stella pops her head in the kitchen from the deck. 

"Aunt Gwen will you come play with me? Pllllleeeeaaaase" she begs giving Gwen the puppy dog eyes that she herself has used to get people to do what she wants. 

"Sure" Gwen answers leaving her phone on the counter as she goes outside with her niece

Pattie continues prep around the kitchen. Gwen's phone is ringing off the hook. Pattie decides that if it rings again she is going to answer it because clearly it's important. Sure enough the phone rings for a fourth time. Pattie walks over and picks up the phone answering it. 

"Hello" 

"Gwen please talk to me. You're killing me...."

"Blake it's not Gwen it's Pattie. What are you talking about?" She hears him break just for a sec as a sob escapes him

"Blake what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Two days ago Gwen packed her clothes and left to go stay with Todd and Jen. She left because she said I deserved someone who could give me a baby. She saw me playing with Stella and next thing I knew she was crying running up the steps. I went after her but she was set on leaving. Mrs. Stefani I have known that she can't have kids for a while now. I'm still here. I don't care about her not being able to have kids. If we want the later we can adopt or whatever, but I want her more than I ever wanted kids. Please tell me, is she ok? I have been by her side everyday since the hospital and this, this is killing me." He breaks down into sobs 

"Blake darling you need to calm down you're gonna make yourself sick and that won't do any of us any good. Yes she's ok. She has seemed off almost upset all night but knowing what's going on explains it. Give me time to talk to her ok." 

"Ok thank you Mrs. Stefani. I love her and I know she loves me or I wouldn't be pushing so hard."   
                                                ................................................  
The Stefani family sat down to eat. They said their blessing of the food and began to dig in. One thing about the Stefani clan is you can tell when it's dinner time cause everyone goes quiet. Gwen couldn't eat. She felt like she could throw up. She left Blake for his own good but all she can do is think about him. Is he ok? What's he doing? It's not fair for her to be wondering these things, she is the one who left him. Gwen finds herself falling into that hole, the one she fell in after Gavin left her. And this time she can't have the only thing that will pull her out...... Blake. She excuses herself from the table and walks out to the front porch. She sits down on the bench just as the tears start to fall again. She realizes she doesn't have her phone feeling all of her pockets. 

"Looking for this?" Pattie asks

"Yeah thanks" Gwen answers trying to hide the tears falling down her face

"Blake called" 

"Ok thanks" Gwen said trying to act like she didn't know he would've called

He hadn't stopped calling since she left which only made this harder on her. All she wanted to do was answer and tell him she still loves him with everything she has. 

"Gwen honey I answered it. He told me what's going on." 

"It's what's best for him." 

"Oh so you being gone and him calling you ever five minutes, while he is crying and hysterical on the other end is what's best for him?" 

"He isn't crying and he will give up and move on." 

"Gwen he wasn't just crying he was sobbing." 

"He was?" 

"Yes he was. Gwen honey he doesn't care about having kids. He wants you. He told me if you decided you want kids later on then you can adopt or something, but Gwen he loves you. You don't find love like that every day. You need to decide if you can live without him and live with the fact that you broke him. Or you can choose to go back and be happy together. I can't tell you what to do Gwen but Blake is one of a kind." 

Pattie got up and went back inside leaving Gwen to mull over her words. It didn't take Gwen long however to make her decision. The idea of Blake sobbing and hysterical is killing her and she can't take it. She picks up her phone just as it rings for the nine millionth time in the last two days. Gwen hits the accept button. 

"Pattie did you talk to her. I can't stand this it's like my heart is so broken without her. I need her." 

"Blake" 

"Gwen? Gwen please talk to me." 

"Blake will you come to me." 

"Give me an address and I'll be there as fast as the car and traffic will let me." 

Gwen gave him her parents address and even though she knew it would take him close to 40 minutes to get to her, she waited for him on the front porch. The minute she saw his car turn down the street her heart was racing but at the same time she felt a sense of calm come over her. The effect of Blake on Gwen. Her nerves are higher than they have ever been around him. As soon as the car is in park Blake is jumping out. He runs up to the porch but stops short of touching Gwen. He doesn't want to make the wrong move here and scare her off again. He wants her to be the one to make the first move. She is the one who called it off. Gwen is standing in front of him begging him to touch her. When they stand there staring at each other for a few moments Gwen realizes she is gonna have to be the one to make the first move. She steps closer to him placing her hand on his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. It take a second but Blake is wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her as close as humanly possibly. The stand that way body touching body for a while, until Gwen feels her shoulder starts to feel wet. She pulls back away from him.

"Blake baby it's ok I'm right here." She tells him with her hands on his cheeks

She can see the hurt and pain of these last two days in his eyes. It absolutely kills her. Why did she do this to them? They were in such a great place and now it feels like they have taken huge steps back. The tears continue to fall down Blake's face causing them to begin to fall down Gwen's face. Blake can't handle it anymore and he pulls her back into him. They stand there a few more minutes before pulling apart. 

"Have you eaten?" Gwen asks him

"Not since you left." He says look at his lap

"Well we need to get some food in you Blake." It's the use of the name Blake that shows just how much they slid backwards 

Gwen stands grabbing Blake's hand leading him inside. They go into the kitchen and fix Blake a plate. 

"Have you eaten?" He asks

"No I couldn't either." She answers looking at the floor

Blake hands her a plate and she fixes herself a plate. Instead of going into the dinning room they go out to the back porch.  After they finish, Gwen gets a key from Jen to get her stuff from their house.  
                                                     ...............................................  
Blake carries Gwen's suitcase up the steps for her. It's been awkward since they reunited. Gwen hates it because she knows she is the one who put them here. He walks past her room to go to his but Gwen reaches out her hand and grabs his arm and he stops in his tracks.  

"What is it Gwen?" Blake asks quietly

"Blake are you sure you want me in your room?"  she says hesitantly

"Gwen no matter what we will go through, I never want to sleep here alone again....but that doesn't mean we still don't need to have a serious heart to heart talk!"

"Ok Blake, I understand...but can we just talk in the morning?  I am exhausted physically and emotionally."

"Of course we can but for now...just change and rest..."

Blake has to do all he can to stop himself from wrapping gwen up in his arms and tell her it's ok. They will be ok. The fear in her eyes is killing him to the core. As much as he wants to take that fear away, he is hurt. He gave her his whole heart and she walked away. The reason she left is never gonna change. She is never gonna be able to give him a child and he needs to know that she isn't gonna decide again in two weeks that she can't be the reason he doesn't have kids and leave again. Seeing the hurt in Blake's eye is like a knife stabbing her in her heart. She has to fix it. She will do anything to take that hurt out of his eyes.


	13. Rebuilding

Blake wakes up the next morning finally having got a good night's sleep with Gwen back in his bed. He looks down to see her eyes open but she is just laying there. 

"Morning sunshine" 

"Morning" she says hugging him tighter and to her surprise he hugs her tighter too

They lay there for a few minutes reveling in the quiet, just holding one another. It's Blake who finally breaks the silence. 

"Let's go fix coffee and your Sprite mix. Then we can talk." 

"Yeah ok"   
..............................................  
They go out on the back porch drinks in hand. Blake sits down in one of the chairs next to the table. Gwen goes to walk by him but he reaches out pulling her into his lap. Gwen screams in surprise and Blake laughs his deep belly laugh before leaning in and placing, for the first time since they separated, a kiss on her lips. It's short but it's enough to relax both of them and dissipate some of the awkward tension. 

"Blake you know I didn't leave to hurt you." 

"I know that sunshine, but you leaving for two days was like two days without water or air. It hurt a lot." 

"Blake I looked at the way you were with Stella and the fact that I can't give that to you hurts me, it literally kills me. All I have ever wanted since I was a little girl was to be a mom. I watched my mom and I knew I wanted to be just like her. This cancer took that from me and I hate it even more for that."

Tears are now rolling down Gwen's face. Blake wants to pull her in tight and try to make all the pain go away but he knows the pain won't go away that easy.

"The way you were with Stella made me want to give you a baby so bad. I left because I wanted that for you and by staying you would never have that. Leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done. I cried the whole way to Jen's house. Once we got there I went straight to the guest room and locked myself in there. I couldn't stop crying or wishing you were there to hold me." 

"Gwen I knew when we started this that you couldn't have kids and I chose to stay. Have I wanted kids of my own? Yes but Gwen you honestly mean more to me than having kids. Later on if we want kids there are other ways of going about having kids." 

"You would be ok with adopting kids?" Gwen asks slightly shocked

Gavin had made his opinion known about adoption when one of Gwen's friends had adopted a baby. He would say things like "I would never raise someone else's baby!"   
Of course he followed it up with how he doesn't even want kids that are his anyway. So Blake accepting that she can't give him kids and being willing to adopt is just one more thing to add to how perfect he is. 

"Yeah if that's what we want then I would be absolutely ok with it." 

"Even though they won't be your kids?" 

"Gwen they might not biologically be mine but if we adopt them, they are mine. I don't need genetics to tell me if a child is mine. If I love and raise a child that child is mine. Gwen, Sunshine I need you to promise me something though." 

"Ok" 

"Promise me that two weeks from now you won't decide again that you can't hold me back from having kids and leave again. I can't go through that again." 

"Blake I promise. If those two days taught me anything it's that I can't live without you. They were two of the worst days of my life. I need you." Gwen promises placing her hand on his chest

"Ok good...now give me a real kiss." 

Their lips meet and their worlds erupt. The feeling of their contentedness washes over both of them. Blake finally feels like he can breathe again. He finally feels at ease. Gwen relaxes into the kiss. She knows now that they are ok, that they are going to be ok.   
.......................................................  
"Gwen sunshine we need to go or you're gonna be late for you appointment." Blake yelled up the steps 

"I'm ready Blakey" Gwen says as she comes to the top of the step

Blake is more than happy to hear her call him Blakey again. He missed it more than he knew. As she makes it to the bottom of the steps, Blake pulls her into his arms. 

"I love you Gwen." 

"I love you too Blake, so much." 

They both get into the car and make their way to hospital.  
................................................  
Blake parks the car and circles around to Gwen's door to help her out. They walk into the hospital and up to the desk. They don't see Lou at first which only intensifies Blake's need to stay with Gwen. Once they are checked in they sit in the waiting room. 

"Gwen I'm going back with you this time. I don't care what their rules are. I'm not leaving you, not today. I just got you back." 

"Blake, its not their rule that you can't go back with me." Gwen says looking at her lap

"What do you mean?"

"I had Lou tell you that because I didn't want you to see me like that. I'm so weak and look awful, that's not what I want you to see when you think about me." She said looking everywhere but at Blake

"Gwen baby, look at me. I don't think you're weak at all. I think the exact opposite. I think you're one of the strongest woman I know. Gwen you don't have to be brave all the time you know. I'm here to support you and be here for you. Don't shut me out ok? Please?" 

"Thank you Blakey; I love you." 

"I love you too Sunshine"  
..............................................  
The time had come to head back to the chemotherapy treatment room and Gwen was so nervous that it would overwhelm Blake; after all he had only seen her after her treatments, never during.

As they made their way back Blake took her hand and reminded her "it's going to be okay Gwen...I am right here and I am not going anywhere."

How he knew exactly what to say and when to say it to ease her mind never ceased to amaze her.

As they walk into the room Blake takes in his surroundings. So many patients fighting to survive. He was in awe of how strong all of the people were. Some of them had family or friends there to support them and some didn't. It made his sad to think that Gwen went through this alone until he came along. He silently said a prayer thanking God that he placed him in Gwen's path.

Lou approached Gwen and asked "you ready to begin my friend? I see you brought company this time!"

"I am all set Lou and yes I did. Blake is going to sit with me today during my treatment" Gwen replied softly.

"Well I for one am glad that you are finally realizing that having someone who cares about you with you can have a positive affect on you!"

"Ok Lou...let's get started"

Blake observed Lou as she got Gwen ready to receive her treatment. He thought he knew how strong Gwen was by just choosing to fight, but seeing her get attached to the line that would send her treatment to her body made him realize the magnitude of the situation and put it into perspective. There was no way that he would ever forget to tell Gwen how proud he was of her.

"Blake you can sit right here with Gwen. You can help yourself to magazines, cards, whatever you'd like in the treatment area" Lou said.

"Thanks Lou...I appreciate it" he replied.

As time elapsed Blake could see Gwen was getting tired so he suggested she take a nap. She couldn't seem to fall asleep this time so he decided to read to her from the magazine.

Gwen watched him with adoration in her eyes as his deep, southern voice lulled her to sleep.

When she awoke Gwen immediately sought out Blake and not surprisingly, there he was, right by her side just like he said. A man of his word. How did she get so lucky?

"Hey there baby, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I am okay right now Blake but in a little bit the medicine will really hit me."

..............................................  
Gwen is asleep when Blake turns the car into the drive way. She had been really sick before they left and they gave her something to help, which made her sleep. He takes a second to look at her and she look so peaceful. He gets out and goes around to her side. He carefully picks her up trying not to wake her. When he has her in his arms she snuggles into him. His heart overflows. He carries her upstairs to their bed. He turns the tv on quietly and works to unpack her suitcase into his drawers and closet. He makes sure to bring her pink bin to the bed knowing chances are she will need it. He crawls into bed next to her. Within five minutes she sits up searching for the bin. Blake hands it to her just in time. They follow this pattern every 15 minutes it seems until she no longer has anything in her stomach to throw up. Blake pushes the Sprite mix knowing how much fluids she is losing. Blake looks at the clock and realizes he needs to leave to go get Luke and Betty from the airport. With all the craziness of the last few days Blake didn't even get a chance to tell Gwen. 

"Gwen sunshine" 

"Hi" she says 

"I know we didn't really get to talk about it, but my buddy Luke is bringing Betty in today. I have to run to the airport to go pick them up." 

"It's ok just don't let him come in here. I don't want this to be the first impression he gets of me."

"Ok sunshine this room is off limits. Now I'm gonna be back as fast as I can but are your gonna be ok while I'm gone?"

"Yeah Blakey I'm just gonna sleep."

"Here is your phone and the pink bin. If ANYTHING happens please promise you will call me." 

"I will. I'll be fine I promise."

Blake places a kiss on her lips before getting up and heading to the airport. He can't wait for Gwen to meet Betty. He only prays Gwen loves her. As he pulls into the private parking area he sees the plane rolling up. He timed this perfectly, which is a damn good thing because he doesn't want Gwen being that sick at home by herself. When he sees his friend exit the plane he gets out of his car and yells for Betty. Luke drops her leash just in time before Betty to takes off in a full sprint. She jumps and knocks Blake to the ground instantly licking his face all over. He eventually calms her as Luke walks up. 

"Luke it's great to see you buddy." 

"It's great to see ya man. Still can't believe you're a city guy now."

"I'm not a city guy just have a city girlfriend that needs me." 

"Man you are so whipped." Luke laughs 

"Look buddy she is sick ok." 

"Sick how?"

"She is in chemo for cancer." 

"I gotta ask you a legit question. I'm not trying to piss you off but I need to ask. Do you love her or are you with her because she is sick?" 

"What the hell man? I would never pity date someone. I love her." 

"Alight buddy. I had to ask." 

They get in the car and head back toward the house. At first they don't talk much. That is till Luke breaks the silence. 

"Man come on. I had to make sure. I'm just looking out for ya." 

"I know man it's just been a rough few days and she is at home really sick right now. I need to get home to her. I don't know why but I have a gut feeling something is wrong." 

"Man you really seriously are whipped. Y'all can't even be apart." Luke teases 

They pull in the drive way. Blake doesn't know what it is or why but he knows something is wrong. He doesn't want to be rude to his friend but he feels like he needs to get to Gwen and fast. 

"Hey buddy I'm gonna run and check on Gwen and then I'll help ya get your stuff and Betty's stuff." Blake tells Luke before jogging to the door 

Once the door is unlocked Blake is running up the steps calling out for Gwen. She doesn't answer him and his gut sinks further. It's not till he enters his room and sees Gwen lying on floor that his stomach hits rock bottom. It looks like she must have tried to go the bathroom and didn't make it back to bed. He literally feels like his life is being ripped from his chest. He runs to her tears falling from his face. He can't lose her not like this. When he gets to her, he tries to get her to come to.

"Gwen baby please. Sunshine. Gwen you can't leave me. Don't do this! Don't leave me." 

Blake can't wake her and he is in full panic mode. He rips his cell phone out calling 911. He tells them what's going on and gives them the address. The person on the phone asks him if she is breathing. Blake bends down to see if he can hear her breathing. 

"Yes she is breathing. Please hurry." Tears pouring down his face

Luke comes to the door of their bedroom and hears the dispatch on the phone. 

"Blake man is everything ok?" 

Blake turns to look at him and Luke sees the tears pouring down his buddies face. 

"What can I do man?" Luke asks

"Sir is there someone else there with you?" The dispatcher asks 

"Yeah my friend is here." Blake chokes out

"Have him go outside and stand at the end of the driveway so the ambulance can find the house easier." 

Luke nods his head at Blake sprinting out of the room and down to his post. 

"He went down there." Blake tells the dispatcher 

The next few minutes flash by as the ambulance gets there and they load Gwen into the back. They try to tell Blake he needs to drive but he refuses to leave Gwen's side. Right now she is breathing and her heart is beating, he isn't leaving her. Last time he left she ended up in this situation. It's his fault; he never should have left her alone when she was that sick. Finally they relent and allow him to ride with her. As they are headed to the hospital he calls Gwen's mom, she needs to know. 

"Mrs. Stefani I need you to meet Gwen and me at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in L.A." Blake says with a shaky voice

"Is everything ok Blake?" Pattie asks fear lacing her voice 

"She was on the floor unconscious, I'm scared and I think you need to be here. I have to go we are in the ambulance." 

"Ok Blake we are walking out the door now. Please take care of our baby." 

"I'm trying"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ur still enjoying love y'all and your comments


	14. Milestone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my coauthor for filing in where I'm stuck and being the best writing team! Love ya Kerry

Gwen blinks her eyes trying to open them but everything is blurry. She closes them again waiting a few seconds before opening them again. As the room comes into view, she is seriously confused and even scared. She can feel Blake's hand in hers and the fear fades. 

"Gwen? Sunshine?" Blake pleads 

"Blakey what happened? Where are we? I feel like the room is moving." 

"Oh thank god Gwen you scared me half to death. You passed out and I found you on the floor when I got back from the airport. We are in the ambulance so the room is moving." Tears pour down Blake's face 

"Don't cry Blakey I'm right here. I'm ok." She says reaching up and wiping the tears from his face

"I thought....I thought I was losing you." His voice broke on 'losing' barely being able to say it

"Not gonna happen. I'm not going anywhere." Blake bends down and kisses her on the lips

Once they arrive at the hospital Gwen is taken into a room. Again, they tried to tell Blake he needed to wait in the waiting room. After a loud discussion with a few choice words from Blake, they gave up and allowed him to stay with her. Gwen's mom had called Blake right after they arrived and he told them he would come get them when they were allowed to come back. 

"I guess I made a heck of an impression on your friend." Gwen said 

Blake could tell she was more than a little embarrassed. 

"Gwen seriously please don't think like that. There was nothing you could do about it. What it did was show him how much I really do love you. I was in literal panic mode." 

They here a knock on the door and yell for whoever it is to come in.

"What did I tell you about pushing yourself to hard?" Lou walks in with and angry look on her face

"I was just at home laying in bed. I guess I got up to go to the bathroom." Gwen defended

"And what did you do in between treatments?" 

"Blake and I had a fight." Gwen answered looking down knowing full well the fight was her fault

"Enough of that nonsense Gwen. You need to be resting in between treatments or this could very well happen again. The doctors ordered blood work and a PET scan. You're staying overnight for observation and to give you IV fluids. You are pretty dehydrated." 

"Yeah I didn't really take good care of my self the last few days." 

"Gwen you don't have a choice right now. This is something you have to do." 

"We have fixed that now Lou. She will be resting; I'm not taking no for an answer anymore." Blake says

"Good cause she sure can be stubborn sometimes."

"You don't have to tell me that." Blake and Lou both laugh

"Hey I'm right here" Gwen says with a pouting face

"We love you sunshine." Blake says bending down and giving her a kiss which she eagerly accepts 

"Can her parents come back yet Lou?" 

"You called my parents? They are here?" 

"Absolutely Gwen I didn't know what was going on so I called them. They needed to be here in case something was wrong." 

"Thank you." Tears pooling in her eyes

"Yeah they can come back. Would you like me to get them?" Lou asks

"Yes please." Blake says his eyes not leaving Gwen 

He works his way onto the hospital bed with her and she moves into his lap tears now running down her face. 

"Blake your to good for me I don't know what I could have done to deserve you." 

"Gwen you are too hard on yourself. You deserve the world and I plan to do everything I can to give it to you." 

Gwen is still in Blake's lap with her head on his chest when her mom and dad walk in. 

"Gwen baby are you ok?" Pattie exclaims 

"Yeah mom I'm ok. They said I just over did things." 

"I wonder why." 

"Yeah I know I know. Blake already pointed that out." 

"You scared us baby girl." Dennis chimes in leaning in to accept the hug Gwen is offering

"So are you going home tonight then or what did they say?" Pattie asks

Blake can tell Gwen is getting tired. He lays the bed down a little farther with Gwen laying against his chest. 

"Go to sleep sunshine I'll fill them in." She looks up to him and gives him a sweet kiss before laying her head back down on his chest closing her eyes

"They are keeping her overnight and doing a few tests just to be sure. She will go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok while she sleeps we are gonna go get some dinner and then we will come back. When we get back you need to go get yourself something to eat maybe get a shower." 

"I don't know I'm not real big on the idea of leaving. It's really hard to be away from her right now."

"Blake if you don't take care of yourself then you're gonna end up sick. She can't be around sick people with her immune system. Then you are gonna have to leave her for longer. We will stay with her the entire time. If something happens we will call you." 

"Ok as much as I don't like the idea your right." He says tightening his arm around Gwen 

"Ok good. We will be back in an hour or so." 

They wave as they head out of the door. While Gwen is resting Blake remembers he needs to call Chuck. He picks up his cell, slightly shifts to a more comfortable position without waking Gwen and pulls up Chuck's contact information.

"Hello" Chuck answers

"Good afternoon Sir...I am sorry I haven't had a chance to check in with you since your godson's lesson but I had an emergency with Gwen" Blake replies

"Blake is Gwen okay?" Chuck inquires almost hesitantly

"Yes sir she will be fine. They think she just pushed herself to much the past few days and is dehydrated as well" says Blake

"Oh that is great news. Listen Blake I wanted to thank you because my godson Joshua loved his first lesson...I think he's hooked" 

"Aww that is great to hear Chuck. I am glad he is enjoying it...he's a natural!" Blake says enthusiastically

"Hey by the way Blake; the stuff for the at home design studio came in...would it be possible to bring it by this week?" Chuck inquires

"You know what...I am heading to the house now to pick up some stuff with my buddy Luke...any chance you can meet us there?"

"Actually that will work out just fine...I will see you there in about a half hour Blake...give Gwen my regards!"

After Gwen's parents return Blake tells her goodbye and heads out to wait for Luke to pick him up. This is the first time since they reunited that Gwen and her parents are alone. Gwen's mom takes full advantage of this time alone together.

"Gwen you know we never meant to hurt you before you left right?" Pattie says cautiously 

"I do now. I just can't believe that I thought he loved me. How does someone spend so much time with someone else and just up and walk away. I just don't understand." 

"I don't want to upset you honey but I don't think he really loved you the way you loved him. He controlled everything you did. That's what he liked." 

"I just don't understand how I could have been so blind. I let him pull me away from my family, something that has always been so important to me; to all of us." 

"Gwen that wasn't all your fault. He knew he was doing it and he did it in a way that you wouldn't really even notice." 

"I'm just glad that he is gone. I didn't know I could go from loving someone to hating them so fast." 

"It happens pretty quick when they hurt you so much. We have to ask you sweetheart, are things with Blake serious?" 

"Yeah they are."

"Do you love him?" Dennis joins their conversation after spending time listening to the two women 

"Yeah I really do. He is literally the best thing to ever happen to me. When he smiles I can't help but smile. His laugh warms my heart. The way he treats me. He treats me like a precious gem that is completely his everything. He takes care of me. He really is an amazing man."

"We are glad for you then darling. He really loves you a lot. You can see it in the way he looks at you and that's all we have ever wanted for you. True love." Dennis answers   
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
When the men arrive at the house Chuck is pulling up as well. They both get into gear to help carry things to the room. Unbeknownst to Gwen, Blake had already made arrangements for the room to have been painted while they were at her last treatment and she never noticed between the fight they had, her two days away, and now her hospital stay.

When they got everything to the room Chuck began telling Blake and Luke where to set items up.

"Okay so I got her an easel, drafting table, pencils (colored and charcoal), sketch pads, paints, and even cloth swatches. How about we place the drafting table near the window Blake so she can overlook the city?" Chuck says suggestively

"Yeah that'll work...we can put the easel over in the corner by window so it isn't too far from the table."

Luke pipes up and suggests "Hey buddy what if you use this here cart that Gwen had in her room for her personal items to store the pencils and stuff for her designing? It will fit right next to the table"

"That is perfect Luke...I just want Gwen to be able to escape all of the stress she has from her treatments here. I want to create a space she will enjoy."

Chuck looks at Blake knowing that this man has got it bad for Gwen...if he was a betting man he'd say Blake is already thinking in terms of forever...if only he knew how right he was. "Blake...trust me when I say that Gwen will love it."

"Thanks Chuck...I couldn't have done it without you!" Blake shakes his hand...appreciation exuding from him.

"Well gentlemen, I need to be get a shower and head back to the hospital...you want to come with me Luke?" asks Blake

"Sure buddy...lead the way" Luke replies..he's never seen his best friend this way and he can only hope he stays this way...it suits him.

The three gentlemen all head out the door and as they get in their vehicles to part ways Chuck looks at Blake and says "thank you Blake for standing by Gwen...she is like a daughter to me so her happiness is a priority. I have no doubt good things are coming your way my friend!"

"Thank you so much Chuck...your generosity is greatly appreciated. I will be in touch about Joshua's next lesson."  
.....................................................  
The men had made it up to the hospital with movies in tow. The first thing he did when he came into the room was give Gwen a hug and a kiss. He sat on the bed with her holding her. He finds himself going back to the moment he found her on the floor. He had never been more scared in all his life. He really thought he was losing her. He can feel himself get worked up so before Gwen can tell (even though she knew from the exact moment he started this spiral), he excused himself to go get a coffee. He sat down at one of the tables trying to unwind himself but it wasn't working. Tears were flowing down his face. That's when Dennis walked up and sat down.

"Hey there you are. I got sent on a rescue mission by the ladies of the room." Dennis smiled trying get one from Blake with no such luck. 

"Blake what's wrong?" 

"I can't lose her. I keep seeing her laying on that floor thinking I was losing her. I can't; I just can't lose her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. It might sound cliche but it's the truth." 

"Blake she is doing ok now. You really do love her don't you?" 

"She is my world sir. She is my best friend. I can't even think of my life without her in it. Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure but only if you call me Dennis." 

"Ok Dennis, I want to ask you for your permission to ask Gwen to marry me. Not today probably not this week but when I think we are ready I would love to have your blessing and approval. I promise you that I will never take for granted everything she is. I will do my best everyday to make sure she has not only what she needs but also what she wants. I want to treat her like the princess she is." 

"Blake when I watch the two of you together I'm reminded so much of Pattie and myself. As a father all we want for our daughters is for them to be happy and safe your actions with my daughter have shown me that you will do both. The look on her face when she talks about or when you walk in a room tells her mother and just how much she loves you. So yes Blake I give you my blessing and look forward to the day you are ready to ask."


	15. Life begins

Gwen and Blake were cuddled in her hospital bed when a nurse, not Gwen's nurse who is Lou like usual, came in telling Blake visiting hours were over and he needed to leave. 

"Excuse me" Blake answered

"Sir visiting hours are over and you need to leave." The nurse says not knowing who she is up against 

"I'm not going anywhere." Blake responds matter of factly 

"Sir I'm sorry it's hospital policy." She counters

"I'm not leaving her here by herself all night. I have done nothing but have to fight to stay with her and it's getting quite ridiculous at this point." Blake says getting louder as he talks

Lou hears the commotion coming up behind the other nurse. 

"Hey Leah I got this." Lou tells her

"Ok" she huffs walking out

"Lou I'm not leaving I think you know that though." 

"Yeah I know, just keep your door closed so no one sees you in here." 

"Ok" 

Neither Blake nor Gwen got much sleep. He had started in the recliner beside the bed, however that didn't last long. After tossing and turning, Gwen had told him she needed him in her bed to sleep. So Blake had gotten in bed with her. She settled on his chest and they finally fell asleep only to be woke up four hours later when the doctors were making their rounds at 7 am.

"So Gwen I looked over your blood work and your scan. It was very promising. It looks like this next treatment is going to be your last one. And then we will repeat the scans to make sure everything is as it should be." 

"Wait really? Like I would be done? I wouldn't need anymore chemo?" Gwen asked stunned 

"Yes that's right. After this next one, as long as the new scans show what we expect, you will be in remission. You will still need monthly scans and blood work done at first but we think we got it all." The doctor explains 

Gwen had sat up shifting off of Blake's chest, but as the tears of joy flowed she buried her face into his chest.

"Thank you for everything you have done for her! You saved both of our lives by saving her. Thank you." 

"No thanks needed. You guys have a good day." 

With that the doctors turned and headed out of the room leaving Gwen and Blake to soak in the news. Gwen still had tears running down her face. 

"Blake we are done after this one. We can travel and visit your home. We can be a normal couple. No more hours long hospital visits. I can finally grow my hair back." 

"From yesterday to today, I feel like the luckiest man alive. I have the girl that I didn't even know existed even in my dreams, much less in real life. Now to find out that she is gonna be ok is the best news a man could ask for.

Later that afternoon Gwen gets discharged and Blake calls Luke to come pick them up. On the way home Blake sits in the back with Gwen. She is practically sitting in his lap. No doubt that if it weren't for the seat belt confining her, she would be in his lap. 

"Gwen I know you're tired but when we get home I have a surprise for you." 

"What is it?" 

"You will just have to wait and see." 

"Aww Blakey I want to know." 

"Almost home"   
..........................................  
They pull up into their driveway and Blake helps Gwen out of the car. As soon as they open the door Betty is all over Blake. He finally has time to give her some attention before realizing Gwen is just standing there looking at them. 

"Sunshine what's wrong?" He stands up and walks over to her

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect." She smiles 

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him. He then feels her arms snake around his waist as she snuggles into him. After a minute he pulls back planting a kiss on her lips. 

"I love you Gwen."

"I love you Blakey." 

"Now are you ready for your surprise?" 

"O-m-g yessss I want to see it....pleeeeeeease." 

Blake laughs and grabs her by the hand. He leads Gwen upstairs and in front of the door to her design studio. He stops and turns to look at her. 

"Gwen do you remember the question game we played back when you were in the hospital?" Gwen nods letting him know she did

"Ever since that night I had been trying to find a way to bring your happy place to you. Gwen you mean the world to me. When you smile you make my heart smile. You are more amazing then you even know and because of that I had to make this a reality. Open the door." He tells her moving out of the way

Gwen slowly opened the door before she turned and fell into Blake's arms. She looks around the room. She sees the table, the easel, all the pencils, sketch pads big and small, paints and even cloth swatches. Gwen's heart bursts that he cares enough about her but there is no way she can let him pay for all this. This is high end supplies like they use at work. 

"Blake this is amazing. I can't believe you did all this without me knowing. I love how you have your guitar, music stand, and key board in here too. It's like our little work office." 

"Wait what? My guitar is in our bedroom." Blake says confused walking into the room 

He is shocked to see a Takamine guitar sitting on a guitar stand. He is in complete shock. That's one of the best quality guitars they make and boy does it cost a pretty penny. On the music stand next to the guitar is a piece of paper. Blake picks it up reading it. 

"Blake,  
Thank you for everything you have done for my sweet Gwen. I always knew the kind of man she deserved and she finally met him. Gwen is a daughter to me and her happiness means the world to me. Thank you for putting life back in her eyes and a smile on her face. Hope these are suitable for you line of musical interests.   
-Chuck " 

"Blake I love all of this but this stuff was all so expensive and I know it so don't deny it. You really shouldn't have done all this." 

"Gwen I didn't do all this one my own. Chuck bought all the stuff and we set it up yesterday while you were in the hospital. The music stuff is as much of a surprise to me as it is to you. Let's call him." 

"Yes we need to thank him." Gwen simply states. 

Blake pulls his phone from his pocket pulling up Chucks contact information. He hits the FaceTime button and they stand there together waiting for chuck to answer.

"Hi there Blake. Gwen darling how are you? Are you ok?" 

"Hi Chuck I'm doing really well actually. I only have one more treatment then I can officially say I'm in remission." 

"That's wonderful darling. Did Blake show you your surprise?" 

"Yes he did. I'm so appreciative. It literally means the world to me to be sitting doing my work but knowing that if I need to I can go lay down for a little. Really though this stuff was expensive. " 

"Oh hush hush about the money it was nothing. I'm just glad you like it." 

"I absolutely love it." She exclaims 

"Sir, we didn't sign up for you to do something for me." "Maybe not Blake but you deserve it very much." "Thank you sir I don't know what to say other than thank you." 

Blake and Gwen stand there holding each other looking at their new room. Gwen can't seem to believe this is her life. She feels more than blessed. 

"Gwen do you want to watch a movie downstairs with Luke and I or do you want to nap?" 

"I'll nap on you while you guys watch a movie." Gwen smirks and Blake throws his head back and laughs

"Alright sunshine that sounds like a plan" he bends down and kisses her before they turn and head down stairs.  
....................................................  
Even though Gwen knows this is her last treatment, it's still so hard to pull herself out of bed and go. 

"Sunshine we have to get up or we are gonna be late." Blake yawns

"I don't want to go." Gwen pouts 

"I don't think it's an option." 

"I knowwww" Gwen whines lifting her head off Blake's chest. 

As much as they would rather stay in bed they both make themselves get up and get ready. The mood is light this morning unlike all the other treatment mornings. As Gwen finishes brushing her teeth and pulling her hair up, she stands there looking in the mirror and a tear slides down her face. Of course Blake catches it and is by her side instantly wanting to know what's wrong. 

"I'm so blessed you know. I beat this cancer, I met you, I found my best friend (again meaning Blake), and I mended the bridges with my family. Life can't get much better can it?" 

"If you and I are together it's always gonna be amazing. Now get your little butt in the car and let's get this treatment over with." He says guiding her out of the bathroom and down the steps to the car  
...................................................  
The drive to the hospital had a sense of calmness over it. The magnitude of this day did not go unnoticed on Blake or Gwen. After today, good Lord willing, she would be done with treatments forever. As they rode the elevator up to the cancer treatment floor Blake took her hand and gave it a loving squeeze as he asked...

"Whatcha thinking about baby?"

"I was just thinking about this being my last treatment and hoping I never have to go through this again" Gwen replied quietly

When they stepped off of the elevator Gwen spotted Lou right away

"Gwen! OMG friend...are you ready for your last treatment?" Lou asked enthusiastically

"Lou...OMG yes I am so ready!"

"Alright then let's head back." Lou said as he she leads the way to the treatment room

Once Gwen was situated and ready to begin her final treatment she took Lou's hand and said

"Lou I have to tell you that your support through this journey of mine has been so important to me. If it were not for you I would not have even entertained the notion of going to see Blake sing, let alone let him visit me in my room."

"Aww Gwen that is what friends are for my love" replied Lou 

"No really Lou" Gwen said as she grabbed Blake's hand too "We wouldn't be here today without you Lou...we cannot thank you enough for everything you have done to help us!"

"Like I said...it is what friends do hon"

"We are family Lou...never forget that" Gwen replied all smiles

"Okay Gwen...let's finish this up" says Lou while starting the treatment

Blake stayed by Gwen's side through the whole treatment. He whispered encouraging words to her when he could see she was having a moment. He held her hand and sang to her quietly to set her at ease as she finished this one last treatment. When she finally finished they disconnected all of the equipment and prepared her to leave.

As Gwen walked out all of the nurses and her doctors were there waiting by the bell. Every patient that leaves after their final treatment rings the bell as a symbol of their success throughout their hard fought battle. 

Gwen grabs the string, rings the bell, and says loudly and passionately "I kicked cancer's ass!!!"

She turned to Blake, all smiles, sees his big dimples smiling back at her and he says "You sure did baby!!! You kicked cancer's ass!"

They walked out hand in hand stealing glances at each other as they went to the car...both of them knowing that their life and whatever was in store for them began today.


	16. Not Worth It

Blake woke up extra early this morning. He was gonna give Gwen a day she would never forget. It had been a week since her last treatment. He still couldn't believe she was done. She fought so hard this whole time and now it's time for her to celebrate that fight paying off. He is gonna make sure she has a stress free fun day. To start off he is making her breakfast in bed. French toast, a medley of fruits, and a small yogurt was the spread that was in store for Gwen. Blake had also managed to get Gwen flowers delivered this morning. He sets the tray up perfectly. This day has to be perfect. When he walks in the room Gwen is still asleep. It kills him to wake her but to have this day play out perfectly she is gonna have to wake up and get moving. He places the tray on the foot of the bed walking to her side of the bed, funny he thinks that they already have sides of the bed. He bends over her sleeping form and plants a kiss on her cheek. 

"Gwen, sunshine, wake up baby. It's time for breakfast." Blake tells her before going in to kiss her cheek again 

She surprises him however turning her head making his lips connect with hers.

"Good morning Blakey. Why are you waking me up? What time is it?" 

"Today is a special day darling. I have so much planned it's gonna be the perfect day." 

"Oooo what are we doing?" 

"That my darling is for me to know and for you to find out."

"Blakeeeeeeeey how am I supposed to know what to wear?" 

"Wear clothes that you will be comfortable outside in, oh and walking shoes not your heels." He chuckles 

"You like my heels don't lie. I saw you staring when I wore them." 

"Hey I'm only a man. Now let's eat so we can get ready." Blake says moving the tray to her lap

"Oh my gosh Blake. You made all this for me?" 

"I did. Breakfast in bed for my love." 

A tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek. 

"Hey I hope that's a happy tear." He says looking at her with what can only be described as love

"No one has ever done anything like this for me before." 

"Well sunshine you better get used to it." 

They ended up sharing breakfast considering Gwen hadn't eaten that much in months. When they finished, Blake took the tray downstairs to unload and clean it. When he heard the shower come on he reached for his phone. Blake had a plan for tonight but he needed some help.

"Hello" Justine answers

"Hey Justine, it's Blake, Gwen's boyfriend."

"Hey Blake. How are you?"

"I'm good. Just wondering if you would be up for helping me surprise Gwen?" 

"Always! So what's the plan cowboy?" 

Blake explains what he has planned and Justine jumps at the chance to help. 

"Blake I really need to thank you for taking care of her. We have known each other for so long and I can honestly say I have never seen her so happy."

"I'm the lucky one. She is amazing and I have never met anyone like her." 

"Well I hope you guys have a great day." 

"Thank you" 

Blake hangs up satisfied that the evening will be perfect. He heads up the stairs to get ready himself.   
....................................................  
"Blake are you gonna tell me where we are going?"

"You will see, but first we need to pick Jen and your brother up."

"They are coming with us?" 

"Yeah I thought it would be nice for us to get to hangout with them. Gives them a chance to get to know me better and me get to know them." 

"Have I told you how amazing you are." 

They pull into Gwen's brother's driveway. Jen and Todd both climb in the back seat. Gwen immediately turns around in her seat looking to Jen. 

"Do you know where we are going?" She asks her sister-in-law 

"I do but I'm under strict instruction not to tell you." Gwen huffs and turns back around in her seat

Blake chuckles at Gwen's childish display of frustration and reaches over to her taking her hand. Blake knows his plan is about to be discovered as signs give it away.

"You're taking us to Disney???" Gwen suddenly exclaims 

"Yeah I thought you would enjoy going. I have never been so you will have to show me the ropes." 

"It's been years since we have been. That was always my favorite part of summer, our parents used to bring us here. Thank you Blakey."   
.............................................................  
Inside the park the girls needed to use the restroom so the boys were left waiting for them. This is the first time Blake had been around Todd, so to say he was nervous doesn't begin to explain his current state.

"While the girls aren't here, I would really like to thank you for everything you have done for my sister." 

"There is no need to thank me buddy. I love her." 

"My sister means the world to me. We have always been close and I was heart broken when her ex drove her away from us. So I owe you for giving me my sister back." Todd says sticking his hand out for Blake to shake

Blake takes his hand shaking it. Blake is taken aback because he really doesn't take the credit for that. Yes he encouraged it and helped Gwen to get there. However he never once thought about being the reason she went back to her family. He did what any man would do. Right?

"I don't want credit for that. She needed you guys and I just did what was right."

"I do have to lay this out to you, it's my duty as the brother. When Gwen loves she loves with her whole self. From what I have seen of her with you, she loves you unlike anyone she has ever loved. If you hurt her you need to know that you will break her. I'm not sure she could come back from a hurt that deep." 

"Todd you don't have to worry about that. I know everyone says that but I couldn't be more genuine. If something were to happen and Gwen and I were no longer together, I wouldn't exist anymore. She is my world, my life, my everything. If I'm not with her I don't want to be here anymore. Life would be pointless without her." 

"I'm glad to hear that man." 

"Glad to hear what?" Gwen says as she walks up to the boys walking straight into Blake's open arms

"Oh nothing darling I was just telling Todd how well the lessons are going with Josh, Chuck's godson." 

"Oh ok. Blakey?" 

"Yes darling?" 

"Can we take pictures in front of the castle?" She asks batting her eyelashes at him

Blake chuckles because like she really needs to bat those lash at him to get him to do what she wants. 

"Anything you want sunshine." 

Gwen squeals in excitement, pulling Blake down for a kiss. They walk holding hands to the castle. Gwen feels just like a little kid again. She remembers the times spent here with her family. She starts to feel herself get emotional. Suddenly Blake let's go of her hand. She is about to look at him to ask what's wrong when she feels his arm wrap around her waist and pull her into him. She is once again stunned at the fact that Blake knows her better than she even knows herself. They make it to the castle and Gwen can't help but smile. 

"Jen can you take a few pictures for us?" 

"Absolutely!" 

Gwen pulls Blake closer to the castle. First they do a crazy pose. Gwen has her back against Blake's back and they both have the craziest looks on their face. Next they do the typical couple pose. Blake in the back wrapping his arms around her with her hands resting on his. The smiles on their faces are ones that show just how happy they truly are. Next they turn to each other and Gwen wraps her arms around Blake's neck kissing him. It starts off the innocent picture type kiss but it heats up pretty quickly when she parts her lips granting his tongue entry. 

"Eeehhhhem, brother here. A ton of kids around you too." Todd says glad his sister is happy but grossed out cause that's his sister

They pull apart slightly out of breath. Gwen giggles when she sees how red Blake's face is. They walk hand in hand back to Todd and Jen. After riding some rides, they get some churros and make their way to the Matterhorn, one of Gwen's favorite rides. While they wait in line there isn't a second that goes by that they aren't touching in one way or another. Gwen starts to feel tired when they are about half way through the line. She leans on Blake, and just like the man who knows her so well, he wraps his arms around her and says 

"Gwen are you ok? Do we need to sit down after this or do you want to leave? I shouldn't have brought ya here so soon. I knew your energy wouldn't be back to normal yet." 

"Blake babe I'm ok." She reaches up over her shoulder rubbing his scruff

"I'm starting to get tired but I'm not ready to leave yet." Gwen says

"Sis you really shouldn't push yourself to much. We can always come back another day." Todd points out his voice laced with concern

"He is right Gwen. We should leave after this ride. It's 5 o'clock anyway. We need to go eat dinner." Blake say

"Fine." Gwen says pouting some

The move through the line until its their turn to get on the ride. The move to get in the coaster car. When Blake sits down we all laugh. His knees are all the way against his chest. He looks like a giant sitting like that. 

"Hey don't laugh! It's not my fault they make these damn things so small." 

Still trying not to laugh Gwen says "aww Blakey it's ok. I think you look super cute sitting there" 

Suddenly Blake doesn't mind how awkward sitting in this tiny seat might be. After the ride everyone starts making their way to the car. 

"Where are we eating Blakey?" 

"I figured I let you pick sunshine. You know more about what's around here." 

"Let's go to the Hard Rock Cafe on Hollywood Blvd. Is that ok with you guys?" 

"That works for us." Jen answers for Todd 

"You got it sunshine."   
............................................  
We all walked in to the hopping restaurant where we were told that there was a 20 minute wait which wasn't bad but if Gwen was being honest she was exhausted from walking around Disney all day. Todd and Jen went to look around in the gift shop and Gwen was about to force herself to keep going, not wanting to be a party pooper, until Blake her knight in shinning armor stepped in. 

"Hey guys Gwen and I are gonna go sit and wait."

They nodded and kept going. Blake took Gwen's hand and led her to one of the sofas they have in the waiting area. He sat down on the one that was completely empty, but instead of sitting next to him Gwen planted herself on his lap resting her head on his shoulder. She was almost asleep when the pager went off letting them know their table was ready. Blake helped Gwen up calling Todd and Jen. The waitress led them to their table. Once they were settled and had given the waitress their drink order, Blake's goal of a stress free day ended. Gwen was cuddled into Blake's side when he walked up. 

"Gwen? Is that you? What the he'll happened to you? You look awful." Her eyes snapped open and Blake feels the tension enter her body

He instantly looks to the man standing next to their table. 

"Gavin." Todd says from across the table

There is a pit in Blake's stomach that suddenly opens. He instinctively wraps Gwen tighter. When he looks at Gwen all the color has drained from her face. 

"Is this your new guy?" He ask before turning his attention to Blake 

"Dude I'm not sure what your looking at. Like come on man. Don't you think you could do better than...that?"

Before Gavin can say anything else Blake warns him. 

"Buddy watch your mouth. I'm telling you calmly right now to think before you say anything else."

"Dude just laying out for you that there are way better specimens than that bitch." 

That's all it takes; Blake let's go of Gwen getting up and standing right in front of him. The shear size difference between the men is almost comical. Mr. Macho man all bulked up looks incredibly small next to Blake.

"I warned you buddy." Blake says before pulling back readying his fist for the blow

"Blake" that's all Gwen says her voice sounds scared

Blake swings his fist forward but stops short of the bastards face.

"You're not worth it." He said real close to Gavin's face

Blake turns and sits back down next to Gwen, pulling her into his lap. She buries her face in his neck. By this time security had reached the table and based off of other patrons reports escorted Gavin from the restaurant. Blake however was fully focused on Gwen, he missed everything after he pulled her in his lap. 

"Shhh Gwen, I got you baby. I'm right here and I've got you. I love you." 

He pulled her back from his chest wanting see her eyes, for her to see his.

"Gwen look at me. I. Love. You. Everything he said was a lie." 

"Was it?" She says barely audible 

"Yes it was. You are beautiful...inside and out. Gwen baby I'm not ever going anywhere. I LOVE YOU."

"I love you too Cowboy." She said before returning her face to his neck. He knew at some point he would have to help her talk this through for her to overcome it but for now he would comfort her quietly while they tried to finish their meal. Maybe, just maybe, they could deal with this in the morning.


	17. Let Me Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was solely the contribution of my co-author   
> Way to kill it xoxoxo

The run in with Gavin had rattled Gwen to her core. For a good part of the evening she was quiet; thinking that there is no way that Blake would want to stay with her forever. If you asked her she would tell you that if he asked her to marry him today she would say "yes" a thousand times over. But after the things Gavin said she was second guessing why anyone as amazing as Blake would ever love her.

Blake was already so good at reading Gwen's moods; he knew something was on her mind. On the ride home he decided to bring it up so he took one hand off the wheel, took her hand in his, and said 

"Gwen baby, you are thinking awful loudly over there."

"I'm okay Blakey, I'm ok" she replied hesitantly

"Darlin I can tell when something is wrong and I am going to wager a guess that what your ex said has you overthinking things" he states matter of factly

"No Bl...." she starts to respond

He cuts her off, not trying to be rude, but he wants to set her mind at ease "No Gwen, I get it...he put you through hell but let me just say this please...I would never, ever think of leaving you. You are it for me and nothing anyone says or does will change that okay?" 

He lifts her hand to his mouth, places a kiss on her hand, and finishes his thought..."do you hear what I am saying baby? Do not ever doubt my love for you because it and I are going nowhere!"

"Aww Blakey thank you for that! I am not sure how you do it but you always know how to get me out of my dark places!"

"It's easy darlin...I just love you!" 

As they drive home, unbeknownst to Gwen, Blake has sent a message to her best friend Justine to put the end of his plan in motion. By the time they arrive Justin will be walking out the back door as they walk in the front.

They arrive home and Blake goes around to the passenger side to help Gwen out of the car. He opens the door and offers his hand like the true gentleman he is. They walk hand in hand to the door and before they open in Blake pulls Gwen to him, gazes into to his favorite deep brown eyes and gives her a light, romantic kiss.

"Gwen I just want you to know that this has been one of the best days of my life and I would not have wanted to spend it with anyone else" he says holding her close

"Ditto Blakey...ditto!"

He opens the door and Gwen notices that there are candles leading up the stairs. She turns to Blake, wide eyed and asks him

"Babe what is going on here?"

He looks down at Gwen and replies

"Darlin I know you have not been feeling yourself or even feeling as beautiful as I say you are; but I wanted to find a way to show you just how beautiful I think you are."

"Blakey what have you done?" she asks shyly

"Let's go upstairs and find out" he says as he leads her up the stairs

When they arrive at the bedroom door Blake pushes it open and to Gwen's surprise it is covered in rose petals with candles dimly lighting the room. Blake leads her into the room a bit more, not sure if she likes it or not until Gwen tugs his hand and looks up at him with an unprecedented amount of love in her eyes

"Blakey this is all for me?"

Her handsome cowboy looks into her eyes, puts his hands on her face and says "Gwen you have been through so much with your disease and you have fought it with such strength, dignity, and bravery. You amaze me every day with you ability to persevere. I would be a fool to not want to be with a woman as strong as you. I understand how hard the treatments have been on you and I would never want to push you into doing anything you do not want to do...."

Gwen briefly interrupts him "Babe what are you saying?"

"Gwen I love you in a way I have never dreamed of being able to love anyone but until now I have not been able to truly show you how much...please Gwen...let me show you...let me love you tonight..." when he finishes his sentences he tries to read her emotion

She looks up at him with so much love in her eyes but she is at a loss for words...she is speechless, so she does the next best thing.

Gwen gently runs her hands along his scruff and pulls his lips to hers hoping he will get the message that she wants nothing more than for him to make love to her.

Blake is no fool...he gets the message loud and clear as he returns the kiss instantly. They have kissed before, hell they have made out like teenagers, but this kiss is more. This kiss is full of love and passion; this kiss is a message to one another that there is no going back now. After tonight it is Blake and Gwen against the world.

He slowly pulls away and take her by the hand. He leads her to their bed and sits her on the end of the bed. Blake stand there between Gwen's long legs looking down at her simply admiring her beauty.

"Gwen if at any time you are uncomfortable or not feeling well please do not hesitate to tell me okay. I don't want to push you like I said...all I want to do is show you how much I love you."

Gwen looks at him, nods her approval, and reaches up to the button on his blue shirt. She thinks to herself that he needs more blue shirts because damn if he doesn't look fine as hell in them.

She starts to unbutton the top button and slowly goes down the row one by one. Now she has seen him shower in the morning but seeing him before her right now is doing something to her insides that she has never felt before. With his shirt open she can see his chest and lord help her if it doesn't turn her on even more. She places her hands on Blake's chest and slides them around trying to memorize ever plane of it.

Blake takes her hand and moves them to her sides as he takes a hold of her shirt and lifts it over her head revealing the black lace bra underneath. He runs his hands down her arms and gently lifts her to him as he begins his decent to her jeans. He unbuttons her jeans and slides them down her body and off her legs one by one. 

"Damn" he says to himself..he wonders how he got so lucky. He can feel himself growing in his jeans and he knows if he doesn't get them off soon it could start to hurt.

He starts to unbutton his own jeans and Gwen grabs his hands and moves them away..."Let me Blake please"

She slides his jeans down his legs and he steps out gingerly so he doesn't put too much weight on her.

He gently lays her back onto the bed and hovers over her body. She reaches up to him bringing her lips to his. As they explore each others mouths Blake reaches around her back and removes her bra. He pulls away and begins to explore her body. He has made it his goal to learn every square inch of her a feat he is definite will take lots of practice. He kisses the crook of her neck and he hears her giggle.

"Oh you like that baby girl?" he files the information away for the future

He continues his exploration as he takes her left breast into his mouth. Gwen gasps "ohhh" and arches into him. No man has ever been this gentle with her.

Blake takes his time as he now moves to her right breast, taking her nipple in his mouth; sucking on it until he hears Gwen moan in pleasure.

He slowly moves down her chest to her navel and runs his tongue around it in a way she never thought could be sensual. Blake looks up at her as he starts to move closer to her thighs. "Are you okay baby?" he asks "Oh my god yes...please don't stop"

He smiles at her as he slowly peels off the tiny black lace undies she is wearing and continues his exploration. He runs his tongue up the inside of her thigh and he can tell she is ready for him. He can almost see her glistening with moisture. He is positive he has never seen something more beautiful than Gwen in this moment right now.

He moves closer to her and runs his tongue along her lips tasting her for the first time. Gwen shudders as he does so and Blake makes an almost humming sound at his first taste of what he thinks might just be heaven "mmmm". 

He has one goal right now and that is to make sure Gwen is taken care of but he has to get his boxers off now. He stops just for a second, removes his boxers, and goes right back to her. He moves his tongue up and down, in and out feeling her legs quiver the whole time. He takes his finger and pushes it gently into Gwen, never stopping his tongue. 

Gwen gasps loudly as he starts pushing his finger in and out, curling it at times to make sure he hits just the right spot. He can tell by her moans and movement that Gwen is okay and enjoying what he is doing. As he continues he can feel her tensing..."Oh Blake...faster please, harder"...he does as she asks and he can sense she is close. He doesn't stop his movement but he manages to keep his eyes on Gwen. A few minutes later he can feel her body tense, her back arch off the bed, and he hears her scream out...."Blaaaakkkkeee....ooohhhhh".

He slowly moves up her body and looks deep in her eyes. He cannot believe that he just made Gwen climax that hard. He simply has to see that again. 

He knows how ready he his but he wants to make sure she is okay. He kisses Gwen and she tastes herself on him. 

When he pulls away he says "Gwen darlin, you taste amazing"

"Babe I have never had anyone make me feel what you just made me feel but what about you?"

"Darlin if you are ready I am ready...trust me" he smiles down at her

Gwen takes his length in her hands and helps line him up to her thinking to herself 'oh my he is large and this might hurt a little but it will be worth it'.

Blake looks at Gwen and asks "are you sure baby?"

"God yes Blake...I am positive...now make love to me babe!"

"As you wish"

He enters her slowly giving her time to adjust to his size. He knows he is a well endowed man but he has never been one to make a big deal about it. But Gwen is a petite woman and he doesn't ever want to hurt her.

"You okay baby?"

"I'm okay Blakey"

He begins to thrust in and out slowly so as to not pain her in any way. Gwen cannot take her eyes off of him. He is so handsome and is being so careful with her. How did she get so lucky?

She places her arms around his back and pulls him into her hoping he sees it as a sign that she can handle more.

Blake understands her completely like he always does. He begins to thrust a little bit harder, keeping the pace slow at first. He only hopes he can last long enough to bring her to climax again. He has waiting a long time for this moment and he doesn't want to blow it.

He gazes down at Gwen and says "you are so beautiful darlin...I don't know what I did to deserve you but whatever it was I am going to keep doing it."

He begins to speed up his movement and Gwen can't help but moan and say "oh right there Blake...please don't stop...right there...I am so close"

As Blake thrusts into her, he takes her leg and holds it up near his shoulder changing his angle just a bit and he knows he has hit the perfect spot.

Gwen gasps "ahhh fuck Blake...oh my god...I'm almost there babe..I can feel it"

"Come on baby...look at me...I want to see your eyes when cum" he thrusts a few more times and he hears her again

"Right there Blake...are you close too babe?"

"I am right there with you baby...cum with me darlin..."

He thrusts a couple more times and he can feel it. His body tenses as he feels Gwen's muscles squeeze around him. That is all it takes and Blake is gone...he has never experienced a climax like this. He can feel Gwen as she comes around him just as she can feel him spill his seed inside of her. The two of them are screaming each other's names and when they come down from their high all Blake hears is Gwen...

"Baby why are you crying?" he asks

"I'm not sad babe...I have just never felt something so passionate, so strong before" she replies

As he wipes the tears from her face he looks at her and says "Gwen that was the most beautiful thing I have ever been a part of. You are gorgeous darlin; the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Aww Cowboy it is you who are beautiful. No one has ever loved me that way" Gwen says adoringly

"Gwen....I love you Gwen...I only hope I was able to show you just how much right now. I have never felt love the way I do for you. I love you baby!"

"I love you too Cowboy!"

As they lay there for a moment in each other's arms both Gwen and Blake are thanking whichever power it is that led them to each other. After a few moments Blake looks at Gwen and says

"Darlin it has been a long day...care to join me for a bath?"

"I love the way you think Blakey!"


	18. My Inspiration

Blake stirs in bed realizing that Gwen isn't there. He rubs his eyes sitting up looking around the room but she is nowhere to be seen. He looks at his phone seeing it's only 3 am. He gets up and goes in search of her. He doesn't have to look very far though. As he makes his way down the hall he sees the door to the studio cracked and the light shining into the hallway. Blake pushes the door open slightly peeking his head around the corner. He sees her sitting at the table with a sketch book. 

"Gwen" he says pushing the door the rest of the way open. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah I couldn't sleep thought I would come do some sketches for work." 

Blake walks up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist but she flinches. She has never flinched at his touch before. It's then that he pulls back and looks at her sketch. It is a girl wearing clothes that look torn and dirty. She is crying and her arms are wrapped around herself. Blake starts stringing everything together. She flinched at his touch, the girl in the picture is crying, she wasn't in bed with him, and she has always told him how calming his presence was for her. Blake's heart is breaking. He has to make her say it but he doesn't want her to. 

"Gwen is everything ok? Last night. You don't regret it do you?" 

Gwen whips around a look of surprise maybe even fear on her face. Blake had backed away from her and was leaning up against the wall. She is instantly on her feet dropping the pencil on the table without taking her eyes off Blake. She walks over to him placing her hands on his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss that she quickly tries to escalate by pushing her tongue against his lips. As much as Blake's natural reaction is to give into his desire, he pushes her back. 

"You didn't answer me. I need to know. Do you regret what we did last night?" 

"Absolutely not. That's what I was trying to show you. Last night was the most amazing, magical thing I have even been apart of. I don't regret one ounce of it. I love you Blake."

Blake releases a breath. He reaches forward pulling her into him. They get as close to one another as possible. 

"I love you too Gwen so much. Now why don't you tell me what is bothering you." 

She tries to withdraw and pull away but he only holds her tighter. 

"Hey Gwen don't pull away, talk to me." 

"Blake he is right you could do so much better than me. I mean look at me. I have very little hair, I'm way skinnier than anyone should ever be, and I don't have any stamina. I know you wanted to go again last night." The last part came out quieter than the rest

"Gwen when I look at you I don't see the lack of hair. I see the chocolate eyes that sparkle every time the light hits them just so. I see a smile that when it's directed at me reaches all the way to your eyes, making my heart stop. You are beautiful Gwen and I mean that. As for wanting to go again, I won't lie I would have loved to have gone again. However, I don't think I could ever get enough of you, whether we go for one round or twenty I'm always gonna want more." 

"Thank you. I have dreamed of a man like you my whole life. I'm so broken but little by little you're putting me back together. I love you so much."

Gwen pushes up onto her toes pressing her lips to his before laying her head on his chest. They stand there for a minute;Blake rubbing circles on her back. He can feel the tension exiting her body. 

"Gwen let's go back to bed ok. You need to sleep."

Gwen hums in agreement and let's Blake guide her back to their bed. Blake stays awake until he is sure Gwen is asleep. He wanted to make sure he was there if she needed him. 

"I love you sunshine" he whispers before falling asleep himself  
...............................................  
Thankfully the couple got some rest after their 3 AM wake up. Even though they managed sleep Blake arose with concern on his face. All he wanted was to make sure that Gwen was happy and healthy. As he looked over at the beautiful woman beside him he had a renewed passion to make sure that he did whatever he could to make sure she had the best life he could provide for her. 

As he rolled to his side he gently rubbed his hand up and down Gwen's arm while placing a soft kiss on her temple. 

"Baby wake up..." Blake said quietly but no response

"Sunshine...it is time to get up"

As Gwen turned into his touch she glanced at Blake, still half out of it, and said "Blakey what time is it?"

"It is about 9 o'clock darlin’ and I thought maybe we could start the day with a nice, relaxing, warm shower…what do you say?”

“Blakey I am still kind of tired..” Gwen answered with hesitation in her voice. It had been a rough middle of the night and she just wanted to relax

“Gwen honey, I know you had a rough night, I just want to take a shower with you…no funny business. Just let me take care of you please!” Blake pleaded

“Okay Cowboy sounds like a plan” she replied with affection in her voice and a soft smile on her face realizing just how hard it is to say no to this gorgeous man she calls her boyfriend.

Blake hops out of bed with enthusiasm and starts the shower. He makes sure it is just the right temperature before he goes to get Gwen from the bedroom.

Gwen is lying in the bed, eyes closed, when Blake goes to her side of the bed.

“Come on gorgeous your shower awaits you!” he says enthusiastically

Gwen starts to get up slowly so Blake scoops her up bridal style and carries her to the bathroom. He and Gwen remove their pajamas and he opens the door to the shower to let her in. He holds her hand so she doesn’t slip seeing that she is still somewhat asleep.

Blake grabs the loofa and soaps it up with Gwen’s favorite body wash. He takes his time meticulously cleaning every inch or her in a passionate way only he could accomplish. She is not sure how she is tamping her desires but she manages to do so all the same. 

Blake gets her shampoo and says “turn around baby so I can wash your hair.”

Gwen turns with her back to him so he can do as requested and he begins massaging the shampoo into her hair. Gwen is pretty sure she has never done something that is so erotic yet romantic at the same time.

When Blake finishes up Gwen’s hair he helps her step out…

“Baby you go get comfortable and I will be right out” Blake says quietly

Gwen looks up and him smiling “Okay Blakey…how about I meet you in the studio…I feel like sketching a bit?”

“Sounds good darling!”

Blake quickly washes up, dries off, and gets dressed. He makes his way to the studio and finds Gwen there pondering what she will sketch.

“Hey beautiful whatcha doing?” Blake inquires

“Just thinking of what I want to sketch babe…I am not sure what to do.”

“It will come to you baby…don’t stress…maybe just think of what inspires you” he says

“Okay Cowboy…are you going to join me?” she asks

“If you don’t mind yeah” he replies

Gwen smiles at him nodding so he goes to sit in the corner and grabs his guitar. He thinks to himself…’who knows maybe inspiration will strike’.

Gwen starts to sketch and Blake watches her hoping that she will be able to work through the creative block she seems to be having. He is just staring at her, lost in her eyes, lost in her beauty when he starts humming a tune that he has never heard before and never sung before.

Gwen looks up at him and asks “hey handsome what’s that song you are humming?”

“I don’t know baby…it just came to me while watching you sketch” he says shyly

“Well it sounds beautiful babe!”

After a few moments Blake finds himself strumming along to the melody he was humming. Before long he reaches for his notebook and starts writing. This has never happened to him before…he is literally penning a whole song in a matter of minutes. He finishes writing and looks up and Gwen who is still sketching.

“Holy crap baby…I did it…I just wrote a whole song thanks to you!” he said as he ran to her picking her up from her chair and spinning her around

“What do you mean because of me Blakey?”

“Baby..I just wrote a whole song in like 15 minutes because of you…you inspire me. You make the words just flow!”

“Awe babe thank you…can you sing it for me…what’s it called?”

“It’s called ‘God Gave Me You’ and I will do my best beautiful.”

I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be  
But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm goes through  
And I need you  
'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
There's more here than what were seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
And I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you, yeah  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo  
'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
He gave me you

Blake looks up and sees tears in Gwen’s eyes…

“Gwen baby don’t cry” he says as he moves to dry to her tears

“I am okay babe…I just cannot believe you wrote that because of me…that is beautiful” she says

“Baby you inspire me..God gave me the greatest gift ever when he gave me you!” Blake says seeking out her lips

She look at him and pushes forward touching her lips to his

“Cowboy I am not sure what I did to deserve you…but I can say with all my heart…I am never letting you go!


	19. Planning Ahead

Gwen walked into the house being greeted by an over excited Betty. 

"Hi Betty. Yes I missed you to." She says while rubbing the dogs head and bending down to get the kisses Betty is excited to give.

Blake walks into the foyer and Gwen stands up to kiss him. 

"Hey sunshine. How was lunch with your mom?" 

"It was good. She was checking up on me basically. Which I don't blame her." 

"Yeah if my kid went through everything you have been through I would probably check on them everyday." He says chuckling

"Speaking of kids....guess what else I got the third degree on." 

"Really? Already?"  Blake chuckles 

"Yeah she wants to know when we are getting married and when or if we are gonna have kids."

"I guess that means your family officially likes me huh?" 

"Yeah I think that's a safe assumption." Gwen giggles "on a serious note can we talk about it?" She says hesitantly "Like we have never really talked about it and I think it would be a good idea to be on the same page ya know." 

"Yeah I think your probably right. Let's go sit on the coach."

Gwen grabs Blake's hand following him into the family room. They both sit down on the couch. Blake grabs Gwen however pulling her into his lap and giving her a meaningful kiss. 

"I missed you." 

"I missed you too. We spend so much time together, it's weird and uncomfortable when we aren't together."

"I feel the same way sunshine. Ok so you want to talk kids?" 

"Yeah" she says nerves setting in as Blake feels the tension enter her body 

"I mean obviously I can't give you kids, but I want to be a mom." 

"I agree we should have kids. What are you thoughts about adopting?" 

"I would be ok with that, but I want a baby baby. Like, I want them only remembering a time with us. I would be scared getting an older kid. I don't want to lose them when they turn 18 ya know."

"Yeah I agree. We want the whole experience. Raise them their whole lives with no contact with the parents." 

"Yes it needs to be a closed adoption. I want the child to be raised as if it biologically is our baby?"

"Sounds good. I just want for us to have a family."

"Are you sure your ok raising a baby that isn't really yours?"

"Yes sunshine. I told before I don't care if they have my DNA or not, if we adopt them then it's my child end of story."

"You're amazing you know that?" She says leaning in to kiss him "I want to wait for a while yet. Like I want us to be married. I want to have stable, big enough homes here and in Oklahoma. That way we can live in both places."

"What do you mean?" 

"Well I thought it would be kinda good for the kids to experience both places. Spend winters here in la and summers in Oklahoma." 

"You would do that? Spend a whole summer in Oklahoma?"

"Well yeah you have to take care of the farm and crops in the summer and we surely are not going to stay in LA while you are there."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." He say pulling Gwen to his chest

Everyday he thinks he can't love her anymore than he already does and the she does something making him fall even deeper. 

"Hey what do you think of inviting my mom and sister out here to visit?"

"I think it would be good for you." She smiles but it's not a full genuine smile

"Hey I didn't ask about me I know what you think." He says looking her in the eyes 

"I'm just nervous is all. Like they can't like me. I took you from them."

"Gwen you didn't take me from them." 

"Except that I did. You came out here for your music and now you're here because I'm here." 

"Gwen they aren't gonna blame you for me being here and being here with you has given me a bigger chance at my music." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well while you were at lunch with your mom Chuck called. He wanted to change Josh's lesson times for next week. After we got that settled he told me he had put in a call to one of his friends who works for Rare Records Inc that is based here and in Nashville, and he got me a meeting and audition." 

"Oh my gosh!!! Blakey this is huge!!!" 

"I know I'm pretty excited! So you see, without you being in my life and me staying here with you I wouldn't have this opportunity. They will love you Gwen I promise."

"I hope so cause losing you would kill me." 

"Well it's a good thing you don't have to worry about that then."  
                                                      .............................................  
Blake sits on his bed, his back resting against the headboard. He is working up the nerve to call his mom. He hasn't exactly been keeping in touch with her like her should have been. He dials her number and waits as he hears the ringing.

"Hello" 

"Hey mom" 

"So you are still alive." 

"I sent you texts. I know I should have called, things have just been such a roller coaster, but I think it's finally starting to settle down."

"We miss you Blake. We aren't use to you being gone. I mean you haven't even visited." 

"I know mom and I'm sorry but Gwen has needed me here."

"Blake I thought you went out there for your music. You haven't even mentioned how that's going." 

"Like I said that interview didn't pan out and now I have been busy. I am giving guitar lessons to a fashion icons godson. He actually just got me an interview with another label and they have offices in Nashville. It's a pretty big deal."

"So you mean you have been there all this time for a girl." 

"She isn't just some girl mom. She is everything to me." 

"You really like her don't you?" 

"Mom she is absolutely amazing. You would love her." 

"How serious is this Blake?" 

"Well I kinda wanted to talk to you about that. I was hoping you and sis would come out here and meet her and her family. I want to be able to ask her to marry me." 

"Wow Blake. This is happening so fast."

"I know but trust me it's right. I know it is." 

"Well I'm happy if you are happy baby boy."

"Thanks mom. So will you and Endy come visit? We have a guest room you can stay here. We can get air mattresses in the living room for the kids." 

"Are you sure she isn't gonna have a problem with us coming?" 

"No not at all. She is excited to meet you." 

"Ok. When do you want us to come?"

"Let me talk to her and her mom but I'd like you to come next week." 

"Ok well let me know. I love you baby boy." 

"I love you too mom."  
                                                  ..........................................  
Blake goes to find Gwen back on the couch but she isn't there.  He goes back upstairs and heads to the studio where he thinks he just mind find her.  As he approaches the room he finds the door ajar, soft music playing in the background.  He enters quietly so as to not interrupt her creativity.  He slowly leans over her shoulder and that is when he realizes what has her so entranced.  She is designing a beautiful dress...simple, but intricate.

Blake leans down and places a kiss on the nape of her neck and says quietly "whatcha doing beautiful?"

Gwen shuts the sketch book quickly, a tad bit embarrassed that their talk already has her thinking of her dream wedding.  "Nothing at Cowboy...just dreaming on paper."

"Well whatever it was baby, it was stunning.  Maybe I can see you in it someday."

Gwen looks at his with a longing in her eyes as she daydreams of the day that may happen.."hopefully someday in the not too distant future handsome."

Blake goes to sit in the corner chair Chuck had placed in the room for him to play at and picks up his guitar.  As he strums a few chords he looks back over to Gwen, smiles, and decides it is time to finish the conversation they started.

"Um so Gwen, I just finished talking to my mom about coming out to visit."

Gwen stands up and walks over to Blake in the corner.  He moves his guitar back to the stand, inviting Gwen to join him in the chair.  Gwen sits down on his lap and leans in for a kiss.  

"So what did your mom have to say Cowboy?" Gwen inquires in a playful manner

"Well she was a bit put off at first because I hadn't called.  Every since my brother passed she is very protective so I try to make sure I stay in close contact with her.   This is the longest I have ever been away."

"Well that is understandable.  You saw how quickly my mom started checking up on me as soon as we were in contact again" Gwen replies with a small laugh knowing how parents can be.

"So I told her about Chuck getting me the meeting at Rare Records and how I want she and my sister to come out here to meet you and your family."

"What did she say babe?  Is she mad that you have been out here so long because of me?"

"No darlin' not at all. She asked me about you and wanted to make sure I was happy.  She asked if we were serious and I told her exactly what I have told you and your family...that you are everything to me."  Blake strokes his hand down Gwen's arm in a reassuring gesture and continues "I told them we would like to have them out next week and that they could stay here"

"And?"

"My mom was worried that it would be hard on you to have them at our place but I reassured her it was okay.  I hope that is okay with you.?"

"Of course Blakey...I can't wait to meet them.  Even though I am still nervous about it, I can't wait."

"So sunshine, I was thinking maybe we could have a barbecue here.  We could get a few toys or games for the kids to play since Endy will be bringing my niece and nephew and Todd and Jen will be bringing Stella.  What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect babe.  We should plan what we need for food and drinks too shouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah..how about simple for the kids; hot dogs and hamburgers?"

"Definitely Blakey and maybe some chicken and steak for us grown ups?"

"You had me at steak baby!"  Blake lets out a loud, full belly laugh and Gwen can't help but join in.  

She looks up at Blake and she swears she can see to his soul in those ocean blue eyes of his.  She can't remember a time where she has ever been so content, so happy to be with one person.  She wants it all with this gorgeous man.  She wants the dream wedding, the family, everything.  

"What's going in on in that beautiful mind of yours darlin'?"

"I was just thinking back to before you came into my life.  I was empty inside Blakey.  I mean, yeah I had my job that I absolutely love, but outside of work life was dark and empty.  He made it that way.  He was so controlling."

"Gwen try not to think of the past baby.  It will only continue to bring you down.  Look to the future darlin...we are destined to be great.  I just know it!" 

Gwen smiles at him because he says it with such pride and confidence "aww cowboy...that's the thing.  That is what my last thought turned to.  I am so blessed because before you it was bad, but somehow, some way God brought you to me; and that is greatest gift ever!"

Unbeknownst to her though Blake still has one thing up his sleeve; all he needs is a little help from the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone it's been great writing this fic. We have really enjoyed it! The next chapter will be the final chapter. We are sad to finish it but glad everyone enjoyed it!


	20. Trusting in truth

"Sunshine come on! We are gonna be late." 

"Do I look ok Blake?" 

"Baby you look amazing. Just like the other three times you came down." 

"I'm trying to make a good impression on YOUR mom. So thanks for making it a joke." She says turning to go upstairs again

Blake grabs her arm before she can go anywhere and pulls her into his chest. Her arms instantly go around his waist and her head to his chest. They stand there a minute holding each other. He always knows what she needs. 

"I'm sorry. I just really want this to go perfect." 

"I know sunshine but really just be you. I fell in love with you and she will too." 

"Thanks Blakey. I love you." 

"Love you too." 

Blake lowers his head while she pushes onto her toes and their lips meet, all tension she had left in her instantly leaves. However, the moment his lips part from hers, the nerves are back. Blake takes Gwen's hand and they head out to the car. The whole ride Gwen is moving and chewing on her nails. She only does that when she is nervous. Blake reaches over the console placing his hand on her knee. She grabs it and laces their fingers together. The rest of the ride she holds tight to his hand. When they finally get to the airport and are waiting for them to come out of security, Blake wraps his arms around Gwen hugging her tight to him. She returns the love by wrapping her hands around his waist and pulling him to her as well. It's when Blake starts to pull away and says there they are, that Gwen freaks out in her head. 

"Mom" Blake says wrapping her in a hug

"I missed you so much baby boy." 

"I missed you like crazy too! Mom everyone this is Gwen." 

Gwen stands there and starts to wave hello when suddenly Dot reaches for her.

"Come here and give me a hug." Gwen returns the hug being grateful Blake seems to have gotten his easygoing attitude from his mom

"Hi I'm Endy." She says as they exchange a quick hug "It's really nice to meet you. What little Blake has talked to us...." she gives him the shame on you big sister look. "He said you are a designer for Vx."

"Yeah I started there right out of college and it has been the best thing ever. Chuck has been like a second dad to me and when I got sick they worked with me." 

"That's really cool. I design jewelry. I want to launch a line of my own in the future. I have a lot of sketches. Just working out details and such." 

"That's so awesome. You're welcome to use the stuff in our studio while you're here and I would love to see some of your sketches, if you brought them." 

"You have a studio at the house. Holy cow you and I are going to be best friends."

"Hey that role is already taken!" Blake chimes in making everyone laugh

By this point Blake was holding his niece while his nephew was talking ninety miles an hour. They all walk down to baggage claim to get everyone's bags and make their way to the house.  
.........................................

Blake woke the next morning a bit anxious and nervous on top of being the happiest he has ever been. He was introducing his family to Gwen's family and he could only hope that things would go smoothly. He looked down at the woman asleep on his chest; she looked so peaceful, so healthy. In the weeks that had passed since her last treatment Blake had made sure Gwen was eating more and eating healthy. He made sure she stayed hydrated and made sure she didn't overdue it. He slowly extracted himself from underneath his girlfriend and made his way to the shower. When he finished drying off, taming his curls (although Gwen usually told him not to because she loves his curls), and trimming his beard he walked back out to the bedroom only to find Gwen sitting up in bed watching the door as he exited.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" Blake said flashing her his dimpled smile.

"Good morning handsome, why didn't you wake me...I would have joined you!" Gwen says winking at him

"For exactly that reason darlin'; had I woken you up I would've asked you to shower with me and you know we would not be taking an actual shower for a while. Since we have a BBQ to get to I figured this was a better plan" he states winking right back at her.

"Yeah you are probably right babe...good choice...but how about a rain check?" 

"Always darlin'!!!"

Blake finishes getting dressed as Gwen showers and when she exits she comes out in only her towel. "Babe...can you grab me the jeans and stuff I left on the bed please?"

Blake turns to her and his jaw drops "Sunshine that is not playing fair there...you can't do this to me" he says uncomfortably adjusting himself.

He grabs the clothes and walks up Gwen. He drops the clothes on the chair next to her, pulls her into him so she feel exactly what she is doing to him. He grinds against her, leans in close to her ear and whispers "you, my dear, are playing with fire...just wait until we get home later tonight...all bets are off!"

"Promises, promises Cowboy!" Gwen says as he turns to walk away; laughing as he shakes his head while exiting the room.  
............................................

Gwen and Blake finish getting everything ready with Dot and Endy's help for the barbecue. Blake has started the grill and Gwen is putting the finishing touches on the pasta salad. Dot and Endy have the snacks and dessert under control. Every time Blake comes into the kitchen he makes it a point to brush up against Gwen sending her a message that he is just waiting for her for later and every time he does she throws her head back and laughs as he steals a kiss or two.

The doorbell rings and Gwen goes to answer it. Patti and Dennis are waiting with a bottle of wine and some sunflowers for Gwen and Blake. 

"Mom..Dad...hi" Gwen says excitedly "please come in.

"Hello dear...what a beautiful home you have set up here" Patti says as Gwen gives her a quick tour of downstairs.

As they enter the kitchen Dot and Endy stop what they are doing to go through introductions just as Blake comes in from the back yard.

"Dot, Endy....these are my parents Patti and Dennis Stefani." Gwen makes a gesture to her parents and continues "Mom and Dad...this is Dot, Blake's mom and Endy his sister...she designs jewelry and it is gorgeous!"

 

"Thank you Gwen...it is a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Stefani" Endy says confidently. "Yes it is a pleasure to meet you both. You have a wonderful daughter" Dot adds.

"Well thank you so much; we are very proud of her" Patti replies. "And might I add that your son has been a godsend for our daughter...we have never seen her happier. He's a great man" Dennis adds.

Gwen and Blake both stand back watching the exchange pleased it is going well. The doorbell rings again and Blake excuses himself to see who it is. Jen and Todd are there with Stella and Stella runs to Blake.

She had taken to him quickly so it is no surprise when she jumps into his arms "Uncle Blake, Uncle Blake...look at my new boots" she says happily.

"Wow would you look at those...genuine cowgirl boots...I love them Stella!" "Hey my niece Ryan and nephew Jace are in the back playing if you want to join them kiddo" Blake says putting Stella down. She runs to the back "thank you Uncle Blake!"

As they walk into the kitchen where everyone is gathering Blake introduces his mom and sister to Todd, Jen, and Stella. After the introductions are complete Blake and Gwen lead everyone outside to the back yard. Blake had done some sprucing up to it adding a nice table with umbrella, some simple white lights and a couple of fire lamps to keep it warm on those chilly California nights.

Blake let everyone know that everything would be ready in about 15 minutes while Gwen made sure everyone had drinks and were comfortable outside. She smiled happily as she approached Blake at the grill.

"Look babe...your mom and mine haven't stopped talking since I introduced them."

"Hmm I see that baby...I am glad they are getting along" Blake replies shyly

"Babe are you okay?"

"I'm fine darlin' I just want this to go well so badly." Blake replies "The food is done let's take it over to the table."

Gwen and Blake carry the food over announcing "alright ya'll come and get it!"

Everyone joins together at the table delighting in the delicious food that has been prepared and the great company, new friends they have made. As dinner winds down dusk is almost upon them. Gwen senses Blake is a little off but she just chalks it up to the hard work he has put into today's BBQ. It is then that Blake stands up addressing everyone...

"Hey ya'll...it has been a while since I have had a picture with my family and the same goes for Gwen so I thought it would be a great idea if we set the camera up and get one of all of together....what do ya say?"

"Aww that's a great idea Blakey" Gwen replies with a sense of pride in her voice

The rest of the family chimes in 'yeah', 'of course', 'great idea Blake'

While Blake is setting up the camera Dot is getting everyone organized for a photo. Blake says "okay ya'll we are all set".

He runs to join the group standing right next to Gwen but the flash never goes off. 

"Hmmm...Gwen will come help me with this darn thing? You can work it better than I can!"

"Of course cowboy let's take a look!"

As Gwen and Blake are looking at the camera trying to get the settings right, Dot is rearranging everyone. She calls out to Blake..."almost ready son?"

"Yep...we are all set mom!"

Blake takes Gwen's hand, turns them around toward their family and that is when she sees it. Her hand immediately cover her mouth as she gasps..."OH MY GOD BLAKE"

There they are...Dot, Endy, Todd, Jen, Patti, Dennis, Ryan, Jace, and Stella all holding a sign up...the signs make a sentence..."GWEN RENEE STEFANI...WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

With tears in her eyes Gwen turns to Blake only to find him down on one knee. Blake takes her left hand in his and almost pleas to her

"Gwen Renee Stefani...the day I walked in and saw you at that hospital you took my breath away. I was amazed at your strength, your courage, your ability to have a sense of humor in the worst of times, and your sheer beauty. The moment I had to leave your room that day I pledged that I would never leave this city again without you no matter what I had to do. You are my rock baby. You pulled me out of the dark hole I was in and you saved my life. You inspire me to create new music, you inspire me to be a better son and a better man, and I am asking you today to please give me the chance to be the best husband I can be to you! I love you more than I have ever loved anyone in my life so....Gwen Renee Stefani...will you marry me...will you be my ALWAYS?"

She brings her hands to his face, leaning into his kiss, tears of joy streaming down her face. 

"YES!!! A thousand times YES! Of course I will marry you Blake" she isn't sure how she gets it out but she manages "Oh my god babe....I love you so much...I love you ALWAYS!"

He slides the diamond on her hand, stands to pull her into a hug as he whispers in her ear for only her to hear "you have made me the happiest man on Earth darlin' ".....

He turns to everyone and says "SHE SAID YES!!!!!"

The family just laughs because he was so lost in the moment he had forgotten that they were there for the whole thing. As they walk back to their family hand in hand everyone comes to congratulate them. Gwen cannot stop smiling....she has been waiting for this day since he found her sketching that dress. Now her dream was becoming a reality and she couldn't wait to see what the future holds for her and this gorgeous man she now calls her fiance.   
............................................  
"How have you been Blake?" Dot asks her son as they stand in the kitchen alone

"Good I have been really good." 

"Your a lot skinnier than you used to be. I was hoping to see you put some of that back on. To be honest I'm surprised you moved on from Miranda so fast considering what she did to you."

"I can't live my life around what's not gonna be. She hurt me. She hurt me really bad. I thought she was the one, but she clearly didn't feel the same about me. Even though I have Gwen now, it still hurts you know. How do you tell someone you love them everyday while you are sleeping with one of the executives at the label you are negotiating with? I just don't get that ya know."

"You know that mans wife found out after you left for Nashville. No one in the industry will even meet with her now." 

"I guess it's true what they say about karma then isn't it."

"Yeah what goes around comes around. Being honest though, your doing ok?" 

"Yeah I am. I have days that I find myself thinking back on it but I hold Gwen just a little closer those days."

Suddenly Blake's stomach drops as he hears...

"Were you ever even gonna tell me or do you just not trust me?" 

He turns around to see tears rolling down her face before she goes running upstairs to their bathroom locking the door. Blake runs after her reaching the door as he hear the click of it locking. 

"Gwen open the door. Please sunshine. Let's talk about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read our story it was so much fun to write! Hope you read our next story that is in the works already!

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! We are excited for your feedback


End file.
